


Lindsey's Revelation

by stacy_l



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-26
Updated: 2000-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Hobson has passed on and Lindsey is now beginning to receive the paper.  She has no idea what she now possesses and an old friend helps her realize what she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Installment 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Early Edition story (and first story ever posted) so please let me know what you think of it. Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you!
> 
> The song referenced in part 3 is "Love Never Broke Anyone's Heart" by Vince Gill.
> 
> This story is also archived over at "Tales from the Tavern" an Early Edition archive at http://loony-archivist.com/eefanfic with my permission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary Hobson has passed on and Lindsey is now beginning to receive the paper. She has no idea what she now possesses and an old friend helps her realize what she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the length of this story I have separated it into two parts. Installment 1 of "Lindsey's Revelation" encompasses parts 1-5 of the story. Installment 2 encompasses parts 6-10.

**PART I**

It had been a lousy day, one more to add to the past few weeks of lousy days. She was angry, sad, depressed and tired. She was so tired and exhausted, so disheartened. She should've been in the car that day. She should've been the one to die not Michael, not her beloved husband Michael. She remembered that day like it was yesterday she’d had to work late at her firm, for a lawyer's work was never done, never. Her husband had called to say that he'd pick her up for supper, and she had readily agree waiting excitedly, finding it suddenly difficult to focus on her work knowing that her beloved husband would arrive soon. She had watched the clock: 7pm, 7:15pm...then 7:45pm...she began to get a little bit worried. It was unlike her husband to be late for anything but that night he was...he never showed up. Instead, policemen showed up telling her that they had some bad news for her and she knew, somehow she just knew, that Michael was gone: gone in a second, gone forever, just like that killed by a drunk driver. The police told her that he had died instantly; they told her it was a hit and run. The man had later been apprehended. They told her that the driver had been drunk, but she heard nothing and felt nothing. It was as if a light went out inside her, as if her heart had turned to stone and broke in half never to be whole again. 

She shook now as she remembered that horrible night. She had only stayed in their home, the house she had shared with Michael, for a few days. Then she had moved out and sold the place. She just couldn't live there anymore. There were just too many memories. She put her furniture and other belongings into storage, packed two suitcases and found herself walking aimlessly down the busy Chicago sidewalks. People walked by her all in a rush always in a hurry. Always having places to go, things to do, always trying to beat time. She was just another face in the crowd, one lonely woman in a sea full of people. 

She was tall and thin. She had an athletic body, always had. Her eyes were a clear blue turning almost hazel depending on the play of shadow and light. Her hair was blonde, almost brown. It was long and flowing down to the middle of her back. She was attractive, some would say that she was beautiful but Lindsey had never paid much mind to her looks. She was always busy, always working and never worried about impressing anyone. She went for the business look; she never cared much for the fashion model look. She was surprisingly strong for her stature. She looked frailer than she actually was. She was always sharp-minded and could think quickly on her feet. Right now all she could seem to think of, to focus on, was the anger and despair she felt at losing her husband. 

She had no idea how long or far she walked when someone suddenly stopped her saying, "Good evening ma'me. Are you all right?"

"Um yes...yes I'm fine. Thank you." 

"Going somewhere?" 

"Oh no, no. Not really." 

"Well, if you needed a place to stay for the night there's a room here. It's open and you can stay as long as you like, just remember to pay for your room." 

"No, I..." 

"It’s a good deal ma’me, a nice room and if you don't mind me saying it's a might bit cold out here. After all, Chicago is the windy city ma'me." 

As if to confirm the man's observation the wind kicked up setting her flesh alive with goose bumps. She did feel a bit chilled. She glanced at her watch surprised to see that it was nearly midnight. Where had the time gone? 

She found herself looking up at the man smiling shyly and saying, "Well, it is kind of late and I do need some sleep. Perhaps this is exactly what I need." 

"I think you'll find the room rather comfortable Miss...?" 

"Romick, Lindsey Romick." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"And you are?" 

"Just call me Boswell...everybody does. Jeremiah Boswell." 

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Boswell..." 

She extended her hand in a show of courtesy and he accepted it shaking her hand firmly he replied, "...Just Boswell... Here let me show you to your room." 

Lindsey broke the handshake first then Boswell turned indicating that she should follow. Lindsey followed the man. He was nice and about middle aged. He seemed to be very helpful and very friendly. 

As soon as she entered the hotel she felt calm...at peace. She couldn't remember a time since the death of her husband when she had felt so...sedate. She tried to remember the name of the hotel then saw it emblazoned in gold on the front desk: BLACKSTONE HOTEL. She had a feeling she'd like it here. 

She followed Boswell upstairs as he led her to a room on the top floor. He opened the door to admit her. She entered and looked around. It seemed cozy, warm, even comforting in an odd sort of way. She questioned, "Did a man live here before?" 

Immediately after she had let the question slip she had wanted to call it back. Now whatever possessed her to ask such a stupid question?

Boswell glanced at her with a polite smile on his lips, "A man you ask?" 

"Yes. You said the room was open, and that I could stay as long as I choose… Did the last tenant...live here?" 

She mentally groaned. Now why on earth did she ask that question? Did the last tenant live here? What a dumb question! Now who would ever take up residence in a hotel room? Still, regardless of how goofy the question sounded, she found herself waiting for an answer. Her curiosity was peaked. 

Boswell replied, "We haven't had anyone live here in quite a few years. We had to do some repairs to the room." 

"Oh repairs? Why?" 

"Fire broke out here. Funny thing was that it was contained to this room. It never spread anywhere else. The fire remained only in this room. After that the room was kept closed for repainting and fixing. We opened it up again a few years back. We left the room as it had looked before the fire. Come to think of it the tenant who had lived here until the fire broke out was the last fellow who actually lived here. Young fellow, about thirty-two or so." 

"Were you here when he...?" 

"Oh heavens no. I was just a young lad then." 

"So how do you know...?" 

"My grandfather used to work here. He was a real history buff. He loved to tell stories. Him and the young man were friends for a time. He said that the man was always on the go, coming and going all the time, always in a rush. He moved out shortly after the fire...became a local bar owner I believe." 

"Oh, how interesting." 

"Well, enough about that I'll let you be." 

"Thank you." 

"Sure, anytime." 

Lindsey closed the door, turned and eyed up the room. She liked it. It was small but comfortable. It even had a bar and a refrigerator sitting in a small kitchen. She liked it...a lot. She felt very welcome here for some strange reason. The room seemed to almost call out to her to tell her that this was where she belonged. It was so strange. She didn't want to spend all of her time dwelling on that thought, so she spent time looking around. She eventually showered then lay down. She looked at the alarm clock sitting on a nightstand to the left of the bed: 1 am. She was so tired that she instantly fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * * *

Lindsey awoke with a start to a feminine voice announcing: "Good morning Chicago. It's another beautiful day here in the windy city..." 

She groaned mentally thinking, 'it's the alarm'. She didn't remember even setting it though. She figured she had been so tired the previous evening that she had just forgotten. She looked at it: 6:30 am. Who in God's name got up at 6:30 in the morning? She must've been crazy to set the alarm so early, on a Saturday morning no less. She reached over clicking it off then started drifting asleep again when a loud meow pierced the quiet morning followed by a loud thunk. What on earth was that? She groaned and forced herself to get up. She made her way sleepily to the door grumbling to herself nearly the entire way. She opened the door prepared to chew someone out royally for daring to disturb her rest, but no one was there. Then she heard the meow again and looked down... 

"Well hi there little fella'. How'd you get up here? Do you know cats aren't allowed in hotel rooms? They call animal control when strays wander in." 

The cat looked at her as if assessing her then jumped to its feet and wandered into the room like he owned the place. Lindsey said, "Hey cat, who said you could come in here? Oh well I guess you can stay." 

She saw a paper on the floor, so she picked it up. The hotel must hand out newspapers to each person. She'd have to look at it later...if she had time. She glanced briefly at the heading: "CAR ACCIDENT JAMS UP LOCAL TRAFFIC FOR HOURS." She saw a picture of the accident: a red Corvette with its hood smashed into a jeep. She put the paper down. Great another car accident that was the last thing she needed to be thinking of. She then started to make herself breakfast. She looked down to see where the intrusive feline was at and saw the cat looking up at her almost expectantly. She sighed then said while looking down at the cat, "So I suppose you want me to feed you now?" 

"Rowl" was the cat's only response, that and a small swipe of its tongue across its mouth. 

"Go figure." 

She opened her refrigerator and pulled out some milk pouring some into a bowl that she sat by her feet. The cat dipped its head and began lapping hungrily at the milk. Lindsey said while still looking at the cat's bowed down head, "Hey cat, just don't expect this every day. Remember you're the visitor not me." 

"Rowl" the cat replied as if saying it was the other way around. She sighed again then began eating her breakfast. She might as well glance at the paper seeing it wound up at her doorstep. Hey it was free, so she'd read it. Anything free was good in her book. 

She pulled it to her seeing the black bold-typed letters: **CHICAGO SUN TIMES**. She began reading the articles. The car accident had happened around 11am, no one had been hurt. Thank heavens for that. People drove so reckless in the city these days. She didn't remember traffic being jammed up yesterday like the paper said but, of course, that was about the time she had left work early...sick. She didn’t pay too much attention to anything lately. 

She continued on to another article. She saw a young boy smiling while holding up a typed paper. The caption read "LOCAL YOUTH WINS ESSAY CONTEST." Good for him. She had wanted kids and so had Michael, but the accident had ended that dream. God, how she missed him... She shook her head to clear it. She would not think of that terrible day again. She planned on enjoying her weekend. 

She carelessly laid the paper back down. It was depressing her and she didn't need to be depressed right now so she got up. Maybe she should take a walk...that could be exactly what she needed. Walks were becoming more and more common for her. They kept her mind busy and clear and aided her in combating the loneliness she often felt. They were actually almost therapeutic. 

Without another thought she headed downstairs and outside. It was raining. Funny, the paper said that it would be a beautiful day out, no mention of rain. She headed back upstairs to retrieve her umbrella. She entered the room and walked over to the wall where she had left it leaning. She picked it up when suddenly the cat left out a high-pitched meow. She jolted startled out of her reverie. She had forgotten about that cat. She glanced up seeing the cat sitting on the counter, on top of the newspaper. 

"Hey cat, get off the counter would you?" 

Another insistent meow answered her. She regarded the cat again. Then said, "Look I need a walk, and I'm taking one. You need to get off my counter." 

She turned around now facing the door...her counter? Since when did she stake claim on a counter in a hotel room? Some how it fit, it just sounded right so she shrugged it off. She took a step towards the door intent on getting out of there and on her walk as soon as possible. She stopped when she felt the cat's eyes on her, almost as if they were boring into her back. She suddenly got a strange tingly feeling at the back of her neck. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising on end. That cat...she could feel it looking at her almost as if it wanted something from her, expected something from her. She felt unnerved so she turned around, more irritated now than anything that a stupid cat would spook her. The cat looked at her waiting, waiting for something. Before she thought of it she snapped out, "WHAT? Why are you looking at me like that? For that matter why am I talking to you? I told you I'm going for a walk. You can stay if you'd like or go. I'll be back later." 

She turned and headed rapidly for the door. Then she said aloud, "Maybe I need help after all. I'm explaining myself to a cat, a cat for crying out loud!" 

She shook her head before exiting the room and closing the door behind her… 

She never saw the transparent figure leaning nonchalantly against the counter, a mischievous smirk on his face and a twinkle in his mud-puddle green eyes. He wore a white turtleneck snow sweater and jeans. He had his arms lazily crossed over his chest. He looked down at the cat smiling at the animal who had at one time drove him nuts but became a long time companion. The cat looked up at him and meowed in recognition. Gary Hobson said, "Yep that's Lindsey. Hey, she's new so give her some time. Remember how long it took me to get used to this thing. She'll do fine." 

The cat meowed almost as if saying he didn't think so. Gary commented, "Would you have a little faith in me cat? After all I picked her for a reason. She'll do a great job, just like I did." 

The cat meowed as if to say that Gary had made more mistakes then anything. Gary rolled his eyes saying, "Even when I made mistakes I always had you to steer me right. You and Marissa... You know she's a lot like me. Lost everything she had, and now she's inherited you of all things... God help her." 

The cat rowled its protest against the insult making him chuckle… Yes, Lindsey would do fine. She'd just need time to adjust, and the cat would help her...the cat and him. He'd watch over her because she will need him eventually just like he had needed Lucius Snow. At the times when Lucius had visited him throughout his life he never even gave a second thought to how someone who was already dead could talk to him. He just accepted it. In fact he accepted the spirit of Lucius Snow in his life quicker than he had accepted his paper into his life. Lindsey would work out just fine. He had faith in her. 

He remembered the day that he had past his legacy to her. She had been so young, as had he when he had been chosen. She had lost her grandfather and he still wondered what would've happened if he had saved the judge's life that fateful night. He never expected the man to throw himself into the line of fire to protect a lonely woman who would've otherwise been murdered. Gary had known...he had just somehow known Lindsey would be the one destined to receive his magical paper. She was strong; she had a warm heart and a caring soul. She reminded Gary so much of himself that it was almost scary. He knew it would only be a matter of time before she realized what she now received. 

The cat looked at him as if reading his thoughts. The cat always seemed to be reading his mind. He shook his head saying, "Would you please quit worrying. She'll figure it out soon." 

The cat meowed insistently as if to respond that she needed to figure it out NOW. Gary walked over to the newspaper carelessly tossed on the counter. He saw the article in bold black letters: **"CAR ACCIDENT JAMS UP LOCAL TRAFFIC FOR HOURS"** and glanced up at the cat saying, "Is that it? Is that the article you're so worried about? It says no one gets hurt so relax. You know as well as I do that she has to see this picture taken. She just has to..." 

The cat still watched him and the air suddenly felt thick with tension. Gary sighed heavily then said, "I know what happened to her husband. She doesn't like to see car wrecks...look cat, how else can we convince her of what she has here? She has to see it. Don't worry she's very strong. She can handle it; I know she can. Besides she'll have to get over that anxiety she has about car accidents pretty soon since she'll most likely have to prevent some." 

The cat still eyed Gary up. His eyes seemed to reflect his uncertainty that the woman Gary had selected would be up to the challenge. Gary looked at the cat and said, "Relax would you? You're starting to make me worry." 

The cat always seemed to communicate in some odd way to Gary. It was so strange. The way Gary could almost sense the cat's thoughts at times. He would swear to this day that the cat knew his own thoughts as well. The connection was downright...eerie, and even after all the years the cat had delivered the paper to him he'd still, on occasion, find himself wondering just how smart cats actually were and he'd still get a strange feeling that this cat was...different. Sometimes the cat even spooked him. 

He glanced at the alarm clock sitting over by the bed on a nightstand. 8 o'clock. It was only 8 o'clock. She had three more hours before she saw the picture in the paper being taken. He wondered about her. She seemed so sad at times as if she was just going through the motions of life. He had been like once, when Marcia had hurled his suitcase at him from a window on their anniversary. It took him a long time to find closure. How long would it be before Lindsey found her closure? She had lost her husband just as he had lost his wife. Albeit, Marcia never died she had just divorced him... but the impact was still almost the same. Both had lost someone they loved dearly and both were left to pick up the broken pieces of their lives. They were left with the same burning question: Why? He had been lucky that he had friends to help him and support him. If it hadn't of been for Chuck and Marissa he might've never made it through all those hard times. They had helped him to stay sane when the paper had made him feel as if he had lost his mind. He hoped that Lindsey had people she could turn to and confide in as well. Life would be so much easier for her, handling the paper would be so much easier for her, if she had a support system. People she could confide in, people who would give her helpful advice... He was sure that somewhere out there was such a person for Lindsey... 

The cat rowled loudly and insistently, yanking him out of his wandering thoughts. He glanced at the cat knowing on instinct that the cat was suddenly anxious. The cat was demanding his full attention. He felt a sudden nagging at the back of his mind. Something was wrong, he was sure of it. Something just didn't feel...right. As he thought about that a moment longer he quickly muttered with a hint of urgency and concern in his voice, "The paper..." 

He immediately focused all his attention on the paper and felt a sudden uneasiness sweep over him. He knew what had happened without even looking at the paper. It had changed. 

"No, no, NO!" Gary said almost in outrage. She wasn't ready yet! She didn't even realize what was now in her possession. How on earth could she fix something when she hadn't a clue as to what she had to do? 

He glanced at the cat in frustration and said immediately in an accusatory tone, lined with a tinge of sudden worry, sudden fear, "What did you do?"

The cat stared back at him as if to say that he didn't do anything. Gary again read the headline: "TWO KILLED IN LOCAL CAR ACCIDENT." He briefly scanned the article, which stated that a mother and child were killed when a red Corvette swerved out of control smashing head first into a Chevy Corsica. The driver had apparently been reading a map paying no mind to the traffic when his car lost control and crashed into the Corsica. The mother and child were killed instantly on impact. 

Gary again glanced at the cat silently accusing the cat with his eyes, but he knew that the cat didn't change that headline. Only one person could've changed that headline: Lindsey. She had done something that had made it change. Maybe she ran into someone involved in the accident or she held up someone because she had gotten in front of them in a line... She had done something, but it could be any number of things. Now it was up to Gary, Gary and the cat, to find a way to show her what she was now the owner of to get her to change that headline before it happened. 

Gary again glanced at the clock by the bedside. Time was running out, and he was stuck with trying to find some way to show Lindsey what she must do if those two people were to live to see another day... 

* * * *

**Prior to the now altered headline...**

Lindsey walked to the lobby heading for the doors again. Boswell looked up at her smiling he said, "Well, good morning Miss Romick. I trust you slept well?" 

"Good morning...yes, I actually did sleep well. Thank you for asking." 

"You look better this morning." 

"I feel better." 

"Taking a walk I see?" 

"Yes." 

"Are you planning on staying with us awhile?" 

She didn't speak up right away to deny or admit what she had planned to do. She liked it here for some reason. This place, this hotel, seemed to calm her nerves. She knew she should answer him. It was rude not to acknowledge that somebody had asked her a question so she smiled warmly and replied, "I don't know. We'll see. I'm taking things one day at a time." 

"Good for you. Be careful out there, Miss Romick." 

"I will. Thank you." 

Then she turned towards the busy street, opening her umbrella she placed it over her head to shield herself from the rain. She stepped onto the sidewalk opting to turn left and see where it led her. She often walked just to think. She sometimes wondered how she could manage to walk without colliding with anyone, even when her mind was running a thousand miles a minute. 

She walked down the busy sidewalk noticing that even on a weekend people were everywhere, always seemingly in a hustle. Chicago was always a busy city. There were always people who had to go places and had things to do. A lot of those people chose to walk instead of hailing a cab. At certain times in the day it was impossible to get a cab, so more often than not people just resorted to walking. 

She kept walking, scanning the area around her and taking in all the sites and sounds. She saw hot dog stands and newspaper stands, buildings and…newspapers? She felt briefly nervous as she remembered that her eyes had just scanned over the Chicago Sun Times, but the paper at the news stand was different from the one she had read this morning...some how... She just couldn't put her finger on it... No it couldn't be, could it? Nah. She was just imagining things. She had always been one to pay attention to detail, ALL detail. It was one of her strongest traits. She decided it was just her imagination and attempted to continue on, but her mind screamed at her to look at the paper. Lindsey silently thought 'I don't want to.' 

'Chicken,' echoed the reply in her mind. Before she had time to think she had backed slowly up to the small, enclosed booth covered with daily magazines and local newspapers. She smiled at the man in charge of the newspaper stand, and he acknowledged her by commenting, "Good morning ma'me. May I help you?" 

Before Lindsey could think she replied, "A copy of the Chicago Sun Times please." 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out money to pay the man. She gave him a courteous nod as he handed her the paper then resumed walking. She inhaled deeply, silently drumming up her courage then she looked down at the paper in her hands, and felt a pang of fear go through her. It was different! Was she losing her mind? How could it be DIFFERENT?

**PART II**

She glanced at the top of the newspaper: Saturday, April 12th. She then glanced at her watch. Her watch had the right date and it agreed with the paper. She quickly scanned for the photo of the boy and the car wreck. Neither headings were there, instead there was an article regarding the election and one discussing the increase in the local crime rate... This couldn't be right! 

Something just wasn't right here. If this was today's paper then what paper had she read this morning? Had she gotten the paper from the day before? That made no sense, why would a hotel provide a courtesy newspaper to all of the guests and pass out yesterday's paper? The answer was plain and simple: they wouldn't do that because it would be bad for business. Maybe someone was playing a cruel joke on her...but who would play such a joke on a complete stranger? She could think of no other logical explanation it had to be someone playing a mean trick on her, it just had to be! 

She felt herself collide with someone and immediately glanced up. She saw an elderly lady trying to pick up her spilled books. Lindsey suddenly realized that she was the cause of those spilled books now laying all over the ground so she quickly muttered, "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'me. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here let me help you." 

Lindsey bent down and quickly gathered up the last few scattered books. Then she stood up and handed them to the woman. The woman looked at her saying, "You ought to be more careful child," but there was no condemnation in her voice, no accusations flew at her like most people in the city would reply to such a situation. There was no cursing just politeness and calm. Lindsey immediately felt more at ease again muttering an apology. The elderly lady looked at her then replied, "You don't have to apologize. There are so many people in this city all coming and going. No one paying any mind at all to where they’re going or who else is even around. It was bound to happen sooner or later." 

Lindsey found herself smiling. This elderly lady was a breath of fresh air. She was right. Most people in the city got so caught up in a race against time that they became almost rude to others. 

The lady looked at Lindsey in concern then questioned, "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, yes I'm fine." 

"Are you sure, dear? You look a little...spooked." 

Spooked? Lindsey had to choke back the laugh she had wanted to release. Spooked was definitely the best word to use to describe how seeing that different edition of the Sun Times had made her feel. She was sure now, as she thought about it, that either they had handed out the wrong paper at the hotel or someone was pulling a prank on her. Either way she knew she'd have to stop thinking about it or it would drive her crazy. The elderly lady excused herself and Lindsey watched as the woman got into a cab, waving at her as the car pulled away from the curb. 

Lindsey stood there staring at nothing in particular before realizing what she was doing. She quickly broke the stare and looked ahead of her at the tons of people she'd have to meander through just to continue on with her walk. She scanned the people noticing a little boy darting through the crowd to run into his mother's open arms. The mother scooped him up, their smiles both radiant despite the rain. Lindsey felt her breath catch and felt her throat choke up on her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She had wanted kids so badly... She tore her gaze away from the happily reunited family and felt sadness wash over her yet again. 

She started to downcast her eyes when she saw a glint in the crowd. She glanced up and saw a man looking back at her. She felt an eerie, creepy feeling sweep through her. She felt as if she had deja vu. She knew the man but she couldn't place his face, so she told herself that she had never seen him before in her life. So why did she have this strange feeling that she had known him at one time? 

Some tall gentleman of 6'4" stepped between her and the familiar stranger across the mass of people. When the gentleman continued on past the stranger he was gone. Almost as if he had just...vanished into thin air. She felt her skin get clammy, and she felt suddenly both anxious and nervous. Who was the man and why had he looked at her in such an intense way? Why did he vanish? Where did he go? 

She was somewhat confused, so she began walking again. Unconsciously she headed towards where the stranger had vacated from just moments before. He had been tall, about 6'2", dark brown hair, dressed in a white turtleneck sweater and jeans... Who was he? Why did she feel as if it was suddenly very important for her to remember who he was? 

She stopped where the man had stood shortly before and looked nervously around her. She saw nothing unusual so she shrugged then started to walk on when she heard a cat meow. She glanced up recognizing the cat instantly. She acknowledged it by asking, "Are you following me now?" 

The cat looked up at her with all-knowing eyes as if he understood every word she said. Lindsey then commented, "You really shouldn't be out here cat. It's kind of a gloomy day." 

The cat rowled then darted away from her heading the same direction the oddly familiar man had taken. She said, "Hey cat, where are you going? HEY...!" 

She rolled her eyes as she again realized that she was calling for a damned cat. She muttered, "Fine! Go on and get soaked! Probably serves you right!" 

Then she continued on. She lost track of time and realized, as she came to an intersection, that she stood on the corner of West Van Buren Street and Michigan Avenue. She was right near one of the local snack shops, so she decided to get herself a drink. Grant Park was up this way, so maybe she could go over there and walk around some. She could get her mind off her troubles if she had other sights to focus on that didn't involve the non-stop traffic of Chicago or the endless Chicagoans rushing everywhere...not to mention the odd feelings she's been experiencing all morning long... 

* * * *

She entered the shop closing her umbrella and shaking out the layers of raindrops that had accumulated on the material during her morning stroll. She put in her order and thanked the person as they handed her the drink. As she turned a familiar voice asked, "Lindsey? Hi! How are you? I was worried about you when you left work yesterday afternoon. How are you feeling?" 

She glanced up directing a warm smile towards her lifetime friend Alexander Harrington. She responded, "Better. I feel much better today. Thanks for asking. How are you doing, Alex?" 

"Fine." 

"What brings you here on a Saturday morning?" 

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What are you doing in my part of town?" 

"Remember I sold the house..." 

"Where are you staying now?" 

"The Blackstone." 

"A hotel? Lindsey come stay with me. You shouldn't be living in a hotel." 

"This may sound a little odd but...I kind of like it." 

"Lindsey, it's a hotel..." 

"So?" 

"Are you looking for an apartment?" 

"Right now I think I'm just going to stay at the Blackstone." 

"Why?" 

"Because I need a change and this is perfect for me." 

"But..." 

"Please don't try to sway me on this, Alex. I need something different, and...I don't know, the hotel seems like the best thing for me right now." 

"It's a hotel..." 

"We've already established that, Alex. I know it's a hotel." 

"People don't live in hotels, Lindsey." 

"Some people do." 

"Who? Name one person." 

"Well, I don't know but people have taken up residence in hotels before now. It's nothing new." 

"It's crazy." 

"And it's also my decision. Look Alex, you're always telling me I need to move on with my life. I need to accept that Michael's gone...forever. I need to find closure. Maybe... Well, I don't know...maybe I need to do this. Maybe I need to be in that hotel...for whatever reason. Maybe, maybe in finding a new residency I can finally find my closure. Besides the hotel isn't a permanent thing." 

"But..." 

"Alex, the place just feels...right for me. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel as if...as if I belong there." 

"WHAT? How many nights have you been there?" 

"Just one."

"Just one? And you're considering living there? Why?" 

"I already told you why, Alex. Stop arguing with me. It won't change anything. For once since Michael...moved on I feel calm, relaxed. I feel somewhat at peace. I need to find myself again. I can't let his... The loss of...my husband dictate the rest of my life. I feel sorry enough for myself already. I'm still... I still miss him terribly. My heart still feels broken in two. I need to move on with my life if I’m to go on... If I'm to have any kind of life of my own...I have to get beyond the loss. I can't keep moping around. I can't continue feeling depressed and lost. I'll become mad with grief. I...I don't like what I've become. I don't like who I now am. I want to be whole again. I want to be me. The one who always has a joke, the one who always smiles...I need to be myself again. The more I dwell on things the emptier I become and unless I move on I'll wither away to nothing but the shell of a person who used to be alive. Alex, I don't want to become that lost lonely soul. I don't want to become a machine that only goes through the motions of life. I see myself fast heading that way and it...well it..." 

"Scares the hell out of you?" 

Lindsey nodded. She held her eyes downcast as she thought of what she was once like and about what she has left herself become. 

"Lindsey this...what you're feeling is natural. Anyone who has ever lost someone they have loved deeply becomes depressed. Some people completely withdrawal into their selves and become a mere face in the crowd. Others go the opposite direction and become anxious. People are all different, and we all cope in different ways. You have suffered a huge loss. The loss of one you had dearly loved. The two of you were so...right for one another. When you were together it was as if you were one. You loved him very much, and he returned that love equally. It's understandable that you would become depressed. I've noticed that you're at the office all of the time now, always working. If you're not working then you're walking... Lindsey, you're still you whether you believe it or not." 

"No I'm..." 

"Tell me when was the last time you gave money to a homeless person?" 

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When?" 

"Yest...yesterday, why?" 

"When was the last time you have comforted someone?" 

"I..." 

"Lindsey, think about it. Yes, you are feeling depressed. Yes you feel as if you've lost your way but that's totally natural. Yes, you don't laugh as much as you did before Michael passed on, but you are still yourself. As long as I have known you Lindsey you have always been willing to go that extra mile to help someone in need. You may be upset, but you’re still polite and courteous to others. You help people when they need it. Your unselfishness is a big piece of who you are and nothing will ever change that, nothing...not even the loss of your husband. You believe you're losing yourself, but I believe that you're still the girl who helped me learn to read, the girl who stood up to defend me in front of the whole cafeteria, the girl who stayed by me when my dog died and when Charlie moved away...you are still that person. You've just temporarily lost your way and are now struggling to find your way back. You're just searching for the closure you need to be able to continue on with your life and to move past his loss." 

Lindsey didn't know what to say to her friend. She was struck completely silent. She could feel a lump in her throat and she wanted to cry. She knew that if she didn't have Alex in her life she would fall into the chasm that she was dangerously balancing on the edge of. She silently sent a prayer of thanks up to God for providing her with such a great friend. Her and Alex had met in kindergarten. They had never really talked until he was given an assigned seat beside her. Everyone always thought Lindsey was little Miss perfect. She was well liked by her peers but few ever remained friends with her long. All of the teachers seemed to like Lindsey and all the kids wanted to be like her. She had never understood why no one would ever stay her friend. They were polite to her, but they'd never go out of their way to play with her. Alex had been a lonely little boy who had just moved into the area. He was severely shy, to the point that some would say he was mentally challenged. He had a rough home life. His mom loved him dearly and always treated him as a child should be treated, but his dad was a drunk, a mean drunk. He'd come home and hurt Alex's mother. 

She had liked Alex immediately. She had wanted only to help him at first. She knew that he was hurting but at that age she hadn't understood why. His father did eventually leave him and his mother years later. Alex's mom remarried to a man who cared and loved Alex as much as his own mother did. As the years went by Lindsey and Alex became best friends. They both went to college and ended up at the same law firm. He was like an older brother to her, an older brother she never had. 

Alex interrupted her reflections as he questioned, "The Blackstone Hotel?" 

"Yes Alex." 

"You know they say that hotel is a rat trap? Full of mice as big as Ohio...Oh and bats hide up in the attic. They have these huge droopy ears and fangs..." 

Lindsey couldn't help it she left a small giggle slip out. Alex's joking voice brought a smile to her face. She loved him dearly and was so glad to have him as a friend. 

Alex gently lifted up her chin saying, "Now there's that smile of yours I love." 

"Stop..." 

"You need more laughter in your life Lindsey..." 

"Well, that's what I have you for." 

"I knew there was some reason you always kept me around." 

"Alex... Thank you. I feel better." 

"Good...and Lindsey if you're really serious about staying at the Blackstone... I'll support you in that decision. I admit there are nicer places to stay then hotels, but if you feel you need to do this...then I'm with you." 

"Thanks that means a lot." 

"Have you decided what...?" 

"I'm going to stay there for now." 

"So when do I get to see the room?" 

"Well, there's not a lot there..." 

"I'd still like to come over." 

"Sure."

* * * *

Gary continued his silent vigil over his successor. She sat with a gentleman who had short blonde hair and wore a suit. Gary couldn't make out any more of the man's features because he sat with his back towards him. Lindsey seemed very at ease with the man and Gary hoped that this was the person she could rely on. Her supporter when the paper drove her nuts. Gary was certain this person was very close to Lindsey. Finding some amount of comfort in that regard, he then found himself focusing on another thought. How was he ever going to get her to see that paper, to know she must stop that incident? How was he going to get her to accept what she had inherited from him? He knew he couldn't talk to her. She would run, probably scared half out of her wits, believing her grief was making her crazy and making her see spirits. She was too much of a novice to this whole bizarre concept. She would need time to deal with it and realize what she must do. This is why Gary was so angry about that headline changing. Lindsey wasn't even aware she held the future in her hands. She wasn't even aware that two lives now depended on her to save them. Gary felt very frustrated. If he could he would save them himself, but he could no longer do that. He was beyond the physical realm. He felt somewhat helpless, but he couldn't dwell on those feelings. He had chosen her and she had to accept the paper. She had no real choice in the matter. Gary even knew that once you're selected you couldn’t run away from your fate. He had tried to run countless times from the paper and never ever succeeded in outrunning his fate. He had been destined to receive it. Lucius Snow had chosen him because he knew, he somehow knew, that Gary was the right person for the job. Just as he had known that Lindsey was the right one. He had learned the hard way that he could never leave the paper behind or ignore it because if he had people would've died and suffered. If he had neglected the paper and had chosen to ignore it instead of accepting it he would've never been able to live with himself...ever. He could never stand to see others suffering and knew that she would feel guilty herself if she neglected and denied her given gift, but still he found himself worrying. 

Her friend excused himself and Lindsey remained sitting at the table. It wasn't long before her smile became a frown, and he knew that she was again thinking of her husband. The loss of a loved one was very, very hard to take. He knew it to be true. He also feared that her depression might interfere in her responsibilities. She couldn't afford to be distracted easily, especially when someone's life hung in the balance. He knew that she'd do fine, but he couldn't help worrying about her. At times she just seemed so lost, so lonely, and he found himself wishing and wanting desperately to comfort her. All of his instincts would scream at him to console her, but he knew what the risks were should he decide to do just that. She was balancing on the edge, and a nudge in the wrong direction could send her toppling over that edge. He silently cursed, wanting desperately to soothe her but knowing that if he were to make his presence known to her too soon he could possibly, inadvertently, cause the little nudge that would send her reeling over that edge. He couldn't do that to her, or anyone for that matter, so he remained near her keeping a silent vigil over her and keeping his presence completely unknown to her. He remembered earlier when he had been watching her out on the sidewalk. He could've sworn that she had seen him. He saw the sudden anxiousness and nervousness in her. She had stared directly at him so intently that he was sure she had seen him. He was very glad when that taller gentleman had stepped between her and him momentarily breaking their eye contact. The interruption gave him the out he had needed. He had vanished on purpose. To see him now could possibly drive her completely away from the paper, from life. She was too aware of him, especially if she had seen him on that sidewalk, which he was positive that she had. 

Gary noticed that Lindsey seemed very "tuned" in to him, too tuned into him. He had to keep his distance from now on because she saw too much. He couldn't explain why Lindsey seemed so aware of him. She didn't realize that he was a spirit, but she seemed to know when he was nearby...at least earlier she had. He couldn't risk her seeing him too soon. He had to tread lightly around her, and figured that since they were both so similar in so many ways that could account for her higher level of awareness of him. All he knew was that he had to be very careful where Lindsey was concerned. 

He got up and headed outside. The cat sat by the door as if he had been patiently awaiting Gary's appearance. The cat meowed an acknowledgement and Gary asked, "What can we do, cat? We have to do something. Time's running out and she's still completely unaware of what she has to do. I'm open for suggestions. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated...I mean it's not as if you could just drop the paper off here. She wouldn't have a clue why it was here. She probably wouldn't even give it a second glance, so tell me what..." 

He stopped in mid-sentence as he heard Lindsey's voice saying, "Hi cat, you waiting for me? I thought you left." 

"Rowl." 

"Why are you following me?" 

She reached out as if to pet the cat when the cat jumped to its feet and headed away from her. Her voice and Gary's inquired in synchronization, "Cat, where are you going?" 

Gary and Lindsey both felt sudden chills, and the hair at the base of Lindsey's neck raised on end making her feel just a tad bit edgy. Gary glanced at Lindsey and she at him, but knew she couldn't see him...at least he prayed she couldn't. Without a second thought he turned and followed after the cat not wanting to stay too near Lindsey just in case she would pick up on him again. Lindsey shook off her sudden unease and also followed after the cat. Gary questioned the cat, "All right cat, where are we going?" 

The cat glanced at Gary as if to say he should trust him. Then the cat looked up as if to confirm that Lindsey was also still following. Lindsey then appeared around the corner so the cat resumed walking, leaving behind a perplexed Gary wondering what on earth the cat was now up to. Gary looked puzzled then he mumbled running his right hand rapidly through his hair as if he was attempting to push it out of his face. He stopped the movement of his hand at the back of his head then scratched it as if he was deep in thought. He stood for a few seconds trying to figure the cat out. He then shrugged telling himself that he'd never figure this cat out and resumed following after the cat and Lindsey. 

As he continued on he became aware of where he was...near Monroe and Michigan... Why did those street names stick out in his mind? He thought back then remembered...the boy...the boy in the paper who won the essay contest. He had been standing in front of the Art Institute when the photo was taken...brilliant! The cat was leading her there to witness the photo being taken. He only hoped and prayed that this would work. He found himself, out of force of habit, glancing at his wrist where his watch should've been. He cursed again realizing he no longer possessed a watch. What time was it? How much longer before the mother and son were killed...? 

He found himself suddenly remembering a very distant past as a voice that had haunted him said _"...the waiting is the hardest part. Admit it...the past few days you've fantasized squeezing the trigger...immortality a heartbeat away. You've been tempted..."_

His own voice responding, _"No I haven't..."_

Marley, J.T. Marley... Why did he suddenly remember that day half a lifetime ago? He was confused so he shook his head to clear it. J.T. Marley was a distant memory why now did he remember the man who had almost killed him? The man who would've killed him, had planned on killing him if it hadn't been for Crumb showing up just in time to both save him and stop Marley from assassinating yet another president? 

He put the thoughts out of his mind, and glanced up to find Lindsey now watching a young boy with his father. A photographer was telling the boy to stand about midway up the steps that led into the institute. He wanted to photograph the boy while also getting the sun's rays playing across the front of it. The photographer told the boy to hold up his essay and Gary glanced at Lindsey to see her reaction. She had stopped dead in her tracks eyeing up the scene before her. She looked a little bit pale. Gary held his breath feeling the seconds tick by so slow that he wanted to scream. Her reaction to this new turn of events could be both positive and negative. They could also determine whether or not she was really ready for this awesome responsibility. Gary waited in the tense silence watching Lindsey like a hawk... 

 

**PART III**

Lindsey continued to follow after the cat when she heard someone telling a boy to stand on the steps of the institute. She turned, out of curiosity, and felt her breath catch. The boy looked eerily familiar. She drew her hand to her throat when she felt suddenly lightheaded. She felt chills flowing up and down her spine sending every nerve on end. She had seen this photo already. She knew where the boy would stand and knew he'd hold the essay before him, a huge smile on his face. The photographer's voice grated on her nerves as he suggested that the boy hold his typed paper up before him. She felt suddenly afraid and nervous at the same time. Her mind kept saying she was dreaming, but she knew otherwise. This was totally real and totally impossible, yet she couldn't make herself look away. She needed to see the photo taken just to confirm what she already knew. The photo wasn't yet in existence, but she had seen it on the front page of her newspaper this morning. She found the idea both inconceivable and incredible at the same time. What she was seeing was totally impossible. She shook as she saw the photographer snap his picture and felt suddenly cold as the photo matched the one she had seen this morning. It was impossible! No one knew what was going to happen before it did that was totally insane! She chose to ignore what she saw instead of accepting it. The idea that she had been shown a future event in a daily newspaper was totally ludicrous. Maybe she dreamed the whole thing up. After all, she was dealing with depression. Did people who were grieving experience flashes? Did they imagine things that couldn't be real? She wasn't crazy; she was sad and upset. Being upset didn't make somebody crazy. What she saw was just something her imagination conjured up. It had to be that because nothing else made any sense. She believed only a little in the supernatural and paranormal. She believed that there was a possibility of such things occurring, but she didn't believe in them enough to say she was positive that such things existed in life. She needed to clear her head and Grant Park would be just the sanctum she needed. 

She began heading that way rapidly, but her mind refused to let go of what it had seen. In her mind's eye she saw the photo in the paper and the headline that accompanied it: "LOCAL YOUTH WINS ESSAY CONTEST"...It was impossible, totally impossible... 

She glanced up mentally cursing. Where was she going? She was supposed to be going to Grant Park. She made up her mind to go to Grant Park. She had wanted to go to the park then catch the lake path. Lindsey groaned in frustration...so since when did going straight on South Michigan take you towards the lake path, Lindsey? Shouldn't she be turning onto East Jackson? She looked around her. She was by the architecture foundation approaching the Van Buren Metro...going the opposite way then she had intended. Instead of heading away from her hotel she was now heading towards it. She started getting annoyed. She didn't need to check that paper she already decided it was her crazy imagination. But, unconsciously, her feet began moving again carrying her even closer to the Blackstone. She again stopped bound and determined not to go to her hotel. She rapidly wheeled herself around and took one step back towards the institute...her mind stopped her. What if she hadn't imagined it? The picture had been right in front of her what...what if it was real? She groaned again throwing her hands in the air in a surrendering gesture. She wanted to be positive that the newspaper wasn't real, so she headed back towards her hotel muttering under her breath nearly the entire way while telling her self over and over again that this was totally stupid. She was getting worked up over nothing, absolutely nothing! 

As she approached her hotel Boswell nodded his head in a welcoming gesture and held the door open for her. She thanked him then headed to her room. Once inside she scanned the entire room. Where had she laid that paper...? Oh, the counter... She stepped towards it but hesitated before muttering, "This is stupid Lindsey, totally stupid. It's a damned newspaper for crying out loud! It won't jump up and bite you. Look at it!" 

She decided arguing with herself was getting her nowhere, so she approached the counter picking up the newspaper. She looked at the front page...and felt the world spiraling under her...then righting itself again. It was there the photo was there, right on the front page in black and white. The headline jumped out at her, as if taunting her, as if proving to her that something she thought was impossible was true. Maybe the date was today's... She found herself silently hoping that date was correct, but as she glanced at it all those impossibilities became frighteningly real: Sunday, April 13th...Sunday, not Saturday but Sunday. She again glanced at her watch. It was Saturday the twelfth yet she stood in the middle of her hotel room holding Sunday's paper. She had no more excuses... 

* * * *

Gary followed Lindsey back to the hotel feeling some relief in knowing that she didn't run screaming or break down into hysterics. She was contemplating. He could see her sharp mind whirling. Well, her reaction could've been much worse. He again found he was holding his breath and glanced over as the cat jumped up on the counter eyeing up Lindsey. The cat, like Gary, seemed to be tensely waiting for her reaction and response to the realization of what she now held in her hands. 

The cat meowed catching Lindsey's attention. She found herself wondering how the cat had gotten in her room. Had it followed her? She looked into the cat's eyes and felt suddenly calmer. The cat seemed to be silently reassuring her with his keen, watchful eyes. He seemed to be silently assuring her that what she was seeing was true and that she was not losing her mind. She felt more at ease as she watched the cat. She pulled her thoughts together and began to think logically. Okay, if this were in fact an early edition of the Chicago Sun Times wouldn't there be more proof then a photograph? 

Gary started to relax. She was trying to accept this unexplainable thing in her life. She said out loud without realizing it, "There should be more proof if this is real...but what?" 

Gary muttered without thinking, _"The sports scores..."_

Lindsey again spoke out, "Sports scores...yes...if they match then I'll know for sure." 

Gary felt that uncanny feeling sweep through him again. Had she heard him? He glanced at the cat who was watching him with that same strange look in its eyes. Was the cat wondering the same thing he was? Gary shook his head then again focused on Lindsey. She went to the television and clicked it on then turned to the sports section in the paper. 

Lindsey took a deep breath then said, "Well here goes..." 

She watched scores flash up on the screen and began comparing them. As each score was confirmed in her mysterious paper she found herself feeling a tad bit unsteady on her feet. Could this even be possible? Could she really be holding tomorrow's newspaper in her hands? Her first instinct was to rapidly deny it, but she couldn't easily dismiss the simple facts: she held a paper in her hand that had tomorrow's date on it, a picture that hadn't even been set for print stood out on the front page AND to top that off the present sports scores being announced on the television by the anchorman matched those listed in this paper. Not one of those scores matched, not two but ALL of them, which completely destroyed her theory that this was just a prank, a cruel trick some kids had decided to pull on her. No one could know every single sports score without missing at least one. Nobody knew the future...but now it seemed as if she did. The idea just seemed too unfathomable. There was no way she could get some paper that could tell her what would happen. The idea of such a thing occurring was, is, totally insane and totally absurd. 

No matter how much she tried to reject the notion of a prophetic newspaper it was real. The paper existed. She held it in her hands. She could feel the thin, smooth newspaper in her hands. She could see the black type displayed across the front of the paper. The paper was definitely real whether she wanted to accept the impossibility of its existence or not. So what should she do with it? Why did she get it? Was she supposed to do something? 

She found herself flipping to the front page scanning it yet again "LOCAL YOUTH WINS ESSAY CONTEST." She looked at the picture of the boy and felt as if she were in a fog. She had seen that photo being taken, and still couldn't exactly grasp that realization. It was just so...so...phenomenal. She then looked at the other photo. She knew it was of the car wreck. As she looked at the photo she felt something nudging at the back of her mind... Wasn't that Corvette smashed into a jeep earlier? Maybe not... Then she felt the blood drain from her face. She felt suddenly tense and fearful. The title of the article...it was different too, she was sure of it. Before the headline had said the wreck only jammed up traffic for a few hours but now, but now... She felt herself start to shake: "TWO KILLED IN LOCAL CAR ACCIDENT." She muttered, "Two killed, two...but why? How?" 

She scanned the article: _'A mother and son were killed today when a red Corvette swerved out of control. The two were killed instantly. Apparently the driver of the Corvette had been looking at a map when he lost control of his vehicle and smashed into the Corsica. Mother and child were both pronounced dead at the scene...'_

Lindsey found herself praying that family would survive. She knew personally how painful losing someone in a car accident could be. Life was so unfair. Her husband had been killed by a drunk driver, and now these two would lose their lives to another. Wasn't there anything anybody could do to stop that terrible accident? There had to be a way to stop it, there just had to be! 

She threw the paper down on the couch silently cursing in frustration. Those two people would lose their lives today and there wasn't a damned thing anybody could do about it! She felt herself burning with anger and rage. She was angry that so many people had to die. The boy was only eleven, barely even a man, and he'd die today. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why did...why? She stopped her thoughts in their tracks as her eyes drifted over the newspaper again. Wait a minute... Could it be possible? No, the idea was preposterous. She couldn't do anything to stop that accident...or could she? 

She inhaled sharply. Without another thought she scooped the paper up again rereading the article. The car accident occurred at 11 am...eleven... She glanced at her watch. She had time. She might have enough time to do something about it, she just might. But how could she stop a car accident? She certainly couldn't go running out into the street between the two cars...that would be totally disastrous, not to mention totally stupid. She had to at least try to prevent the tragedy...but how? There had to be a way. There just had to be! She wouldn't accept defeat! For some unknown reason she got this bizarre paper, and she knew that she was the only one who could prevent that accident. She wasn't about to give up! She was a fighter, and she intended to fight! Those two would live if she had anything to do about it! Now if she could only figure out how on earth to save them... 

She was now nibbling on her bottom lip, deep in thought. She was bound and determined to find some way to stop this tragedy. She had to at least try. She couldn't just ignore what she had read, what she now knew. She had to do something about it or she'd regret it the rest of her life...but could she? Could she do what she had to or would her traumatic memories make her freeze? 

Since Michael's death Lindsey has found it very difficult to get in vehicles or to walk too near the streets. Every time she would see one driver cut off another or someone forgetting to use a turn signal she would cringe and flinch. In her mind she would hear the sounds of squealing tires and screeching metal. She would hear the sounds of shattered glass. Then she would see his face: the face of her beloved Michael. She had to see him after the accident to make sure there was no mistake. She had felt the emptiness in her, but she hadn't been able to help wishing someone else had died on that fateful night. She had regretted looking at him after he was already dead and gone. He had been broken and cut up, pale as a sheet, no life left in him... He had been trapped in the car, and he was dead when they pulled him out... 

She began feeling sick as she recalled that horrid night. She hated remembering her husband like that. She had wished numerous times, since then, that she would've never went to the morgue. She knew now that if she wouldn't have went there she would probably feel even worse than she did now. She felt cold all over. She could feel anxiety creeping up again. She couldn't do it...she just couldn't! She heard a nagging voice, her conscience, telling her that she had no choice in the matter. She must do it. She must prevent that accident even if it killed her to do so. 

She again glanced at the paper now clenched tightly in her white fists. She held the paper as if it was her lifeline, her link to the present. She stared blankly down at the paper, but instead of seeing the article regarding the mother and child, she saw the photo that had accompanied the article about her husband. She refocused on the paper in her hands and was confused when she saw drops on the paper, as if they were raindrops. She never took it out in the rain with her... Then her mind registered the moisture now running down her cheeks. She felt a drop of moisture fall from the corner of her eye and make a slow trail down across her face onto her upper lip. She licked at her lips and could taste a tinge of saltiness...tears...she was crying again. She hadn't even realized it until now. Her heart ached. When would the pain end? When would she get beyond her despair and grief? When? She remembered the words to an old country song "...Love never broke anyone's heart. It never left anyone scarred. It's not really love that tears you apart, love never broke anyone's heart..." 

In the song it was the losing of love that was to blame for the sadness and despair one felt when another passed on. Oh, how right that song was. She had been very lucky. She had been loved by Michael and she had loved him. She had been afraid, when she was younger, that she would never find someone to love her like no other...until Michael appeared. No matter how upset she now was she could never, ever, regret loving him. If she could live that time all over again knowing that Michael was to die in an automobile accident she would still do it all again in a heartbeat because, at least, she had that time with him. At least she had his love and knew what love was. At least she had some time on earth with him and as she thought more about it she found her courage was renewed. 

She was once again determined to stop the wreck. She didn't want anyone to ever have to go through what she is. The boy and his mother had a family and if they were to die today as the paper proclaimed then their family would be crushed. She couldn't leave another reckless driver steal the lives of someone else's loved ones. She had to do whatever possible to stop it. 

With renewed courage and fervor Lindsey again read the article thoroughly. The article listed the victims' names as a Mrs. Alyssa Price and her son Jacob Price. Now she was getting somewhere. She just had to find some way to locate Mrs. Price and somehow stop her from driving...or something. What could she do? What would work...? All right, so maybe she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to save them, but she had to do something. She decided to stick with one thing at a time. Her start would be finding this Alyssa Price and... Well, first she needed to find Mrs. Price before she even started to think of what else to do. So how to find her? She glanced around the room as if waiting for an answer to jump out at her. Her eyes then fell to the phone...the phone book...a good start. She only hoped that there weren't fifty Mrs. Alyssa Price's in the Chicago area. She had to stay totally optimistic so without another thought she went to the counter and grabbed the phone book beginning her search for the notorious Mrs. Price in the directory. She quickly scanned the pages knowing that time was of the essence. She didn't have any time to waste. She almost jumped for joy when her fingers found the name Price. She silently thanked the Lord above that only one Price lived in the area. She grabbed up her phone and quickly dialed the number, waiting impatiently as one ring sounded then another, then a third. Finally she heard a soft feminine voice answer, "Hello...?" 

Lindsey froze. She couldn't think of a thing to say. Her mind went totally blank. She heard the voice ask hello again then hung up the phone. What could she say to the woman? Hello, I'd like to suggest you stay off the roads today because they could be potentially dangerous? She'd sound like a lunatic! She mentally groaned in frustration. Why did things have to be so difficult? She couldn't just call the woman up and warn her away from the roads. She also couldn't call up and tell the woman to avoid swerving Corvettes now either. The woman would quite literally laugh at her, believing her only a few hairs short of losing her sanity. She'd have to go about warning the woman in some other way. Well, she could try to delay the woman by getting her on the phone and talking her ear off but, of course, that would only save her a few precious moments of time. Not enough time to completely divert the whole horrible accident...not to mention that she still wasn't a hundred percent sure that this woman was the same one in the paper. The chances of her being one in the same were very high but by no means were those chances necessarily correct or accurate. 

Lindsey muttered, "Oh, this is so frustrating!" 

She saw the cat watching her then asked, "Got any ideas, cat? I could sure use some... Forget it, you don't have a clue what I'm even referring to." 

What she wouldn't give for some free advice right about now. She had to do something. Standing around here contemplating wasn't going to save those people's lives. She had to think... She'd call the woman again and find out if she were the same lady who was to die today. She could ask about her son but... She snapped her fingers as a thought came into her mind. She could confirm this woman was one in the same if she knew the woman had a son named Jacob. She could call her and say she was Jacob's teacher or something...of course, knowing her luck today, she'd probably find out the boy was home schooled, but there was also the chance that this woman didn't even have a son... She couldn't think of the what ifs she had to focus on NOW. She needed to stop that accident. The paper said the other driver was from out of town so the odds of being able to track him down were slim to none. All right so that brought her back to her only other option--the mother and child. 

She again reread the article, which provided her with a few facts that were sketchy at best. The victims names were included, the makes and models of the vehicles were included and, of course the intersection where the fated accident was to occur but the paper gave her no other clues...at all. She could go to the intersection but once there what could she do? Flag down every motorist telling them to pay attention and watch out for swerving Corvettes? That idea was totally absurd. No, she couldn't do that. Her best bet was still the victims. She had to somehow eliminate the victim's from that scenario. If they aren't on the road when the guy loses control of his vehicle he can't hit and kill them on impact. Maybe he'd instead swerve into the grass or a tree or something. The paper said the driver of the other vehicle wasn't killed. He survives the accident. The mother and child do not. Okay Lindsey, so what can you do about it? Stalling the victims seemed like her best bet right now. Albeit the chances of stalling people are slim to none, especially if you happen to be in a hurry for some reason or another. Everybody in the city of Chicago was always in a hurry to get somewhere...but what other choices did she have? 

She picked up the phone and dialed the woman's number. Again that soft feminine voice came to her over the phone lines, "Hello?" 

"Mrs. Price?" 

"Yes?" 

"Mrs. Alyssa Price?" 

"Yes, may I help you?" 

"Hi, this is the nurse at Jacob's school..." 

"Oh Mrs. Livingston, how are you?" 

"I'm fine and yourself?" 

"Fine. How can I help you?" 

"Well, I'm really sorry to bother you this early in the day, but I had a question." 

"Sure. Go ahead." 

"Well, as you know, all of our kids need to have a physical exam conducted at the beginning of the school year..." 

"Yes, I know." 

"Well Mrs. Price, according to my records your son is in need of a physical exam..." 

"He just got one done recently." 

"Oh, he did? I never received a paper on that. Could you possibly tell me when that was and who the doctor was that performed the exam?" 

"Sure. You'll have to hold for a few moments while I go dig them out...or would you rather have me just call you back with..." 

"NO! No, that won't be necessary Mrs. Price. I'll wait. I'd like to record it in his file while I'm looking at it...if it's not too much trouble..." 

"Oh no, I understand. I like to be on top of things as well. Hold on a sec..." 

Lindsey heard silence on the other end of the phone and released the tense breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding. She hated lying but could see no other way around it and, amazingly enough, the lie rolled easily off of her tongue. She thought it best to call pretending to be a teacher or someone from the boy's school. She got her confirmation that she had the right Mrs. Price...plus she has so far managed to stall Mrs. Price a little bit. Probably not enough to change that headline but every little bit of precious time she could get helped. She again glanced at the paper still held in her left hand. The headline still glared at her: “TWO KILLED..." not if she could help it! 

She heard noise in the background and figured Mrs. Price was returning so she pulled herself together again preparing to continue on with her charade. She heard the woman's voice coming through the line again, "Mrs. Livingston?" 

"Yes?" 

"Jacob's last physical was in January." 

"January...of this year?" 

"Yes...the twenty-seventh." 

"Are you positive?" 

"Yes. I remember because we got it done the day after my husband's birthday." 

"How is your husband, Mrs. Price?" 

"Oh, he's doing fine. He's working today though. He's still putting in those weekend hours. We're planning on going out to eat for lunch this afternoon." 

"Lunch? Well, that sounds nice. I hope you enjoy it." 

"Oh, we will. Jacob's so excited. He can hardly wait. Jim's going to call us to let us know what time he'll be off work." 

"Where is he working at now?" 

"He's still at Kingsley Construction. They're working down on Roosevelt Avenue..." 

"On West Roosevelt?" 

"No, East..."

"Oh...road construction?" 

"Something like that. I don't really keep track of what he's doing. I never know where he'll be working next. There's always work to be done. Jim just goes where they tell him. He went in really early this morning, so he should be getting off work around noon. We're going to go meet him there." 

"Oh." 

"Jacob loves to go see where Jim's working at. He loves construction sites. I can see him growing up to be just like his daddy..." 

There was a slight pause then Mrs. Price continued "...Oh, I better go. Jim will be calling soon." 

"Thanks so much for your help, Mrs. Price. I really appreciate it, and you be very careful on those roads today. I'd keep my eyes out if I were you. People are driving like maniacs out there. I'd hate to think of what would happen if just one of those people weren't paying attention... They could cause an accident. The two of you be careful out there and have a great weekend." 

"Thanks, you too. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Lindsey felt better... Thank heavens the notorious Mrs. Price loved to gossip. She now knows why the two were on the road when the accident occurs and she has another option available to her to prevent the terrible headline from becoming a reality. Mr. Price was at work and would call them when he was done. Now if she could somehow get him to delay that phone call which would, unknowingly, place his wife and son right in a direct path of imminent danger then she could possibly avert that accident completely... 

 

 **PART IV**

Lindsey was stuck with another dilemma...to find Mister Price and somehow get him to delay that call. If she was lucky then her efforts thus far may have already altered the headline. Lindsey felt a false hope arise as she again eyed up the paper. The ominous heading was still there. Mrs. Price and her son were still going to die. She had only one other hope: Mister Price. She prayed she would find him on time and stop him from making that fated phone call, which was only an unexpected step towards sealing his wife's and son's fates. She had to work quickly. She spotted the time glowing in vivid green from the screen of her bedside clock. Time was rushing by in a flash. Precious time was disappearing into the past never to exist again. Her time was rapidly counting down to that final cryptic conclusion. 

She forced her body into movement. She had to get to Roosevelt Avenue and fast...East Roosevelt. Without another thought, or backward glance, she set her body into motion and flew rapidly out the door, down the steps and out of the main hotel doors taking a direct path towards East Roosevelt. Walking seemed to take too long so she broke out into a run. She was running against time, attempting to beat the clock. She knew Mr. Price would call his wife, but she didn't know when and prayed that she wouldn't be too late to stop him. If he only knew the consequences of his actions, if he only knew what would happen to his wife and son should he make that call...if he only knew then he'd never make the call. 

As she ran she caught slight glimpses of street names as she passed by them: Eighth Street, Ninth Street...where was Roosevelt? She had to be reaching it soon. The street seemed so far away. As she ran she suddenly thought of just how far East Roosevelt stretched. Mister Price could be working any where on that street. She prayed that he wasn't working over near the Field Museum. To get there would take even more time and could potentially deter any attempts she might make to avert the accident. She yelled at herself, Think positively Lindsey! You must stay positive! You're almost there. How hard could it be to miss a construction site? The site would stick out easily along the stretch of road, face it just how many construction sites could there be along one road? There couldn't be many. To set up more than one site along a certain road kind of defeated the purpose of having the site...didn't it? Oh, man if only...if... She suddenly, viciously slammed a door shut on the chaotic thoughts now racing around in her mind. She couldn't help anyone if she continuously focused on all of those thoughts. She had to have a clear mind and a strong wit about her if she was to stop this chain of events from unfolding before her. 

She began feeling winded. She did work out a lot and had an athletic build, but anyone who took off running full throttle without monitoring their pace would become winded should they attempt the long run she was now undertaking. She silently cursed herself for not pacing herself. She knew better but got so caught up in her thoughts that she had neglected to watch her pace. She felt tired and winded but knew that she couldn't stop, not yet. She had to get to Mister Price or spend the rest of her life feeling as if she herself had killed the man's wife and child. She could never live with that knowledge. If they died she would never forgive herself. She, and she alone, had the power and the insight needed to thwart that dreadful mishap. She was now responsible for the lives of those two people. When she realized she had some how received tomorrow's newspaper today she knew, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, that she was now responsible for those people the paper reported as being killed or hurt. It was a big responsibility for one person...and she hoped, in the back of her mind, that the prophetic paper was only a temporary thing. It had to be, the chances of her again receiving the wondrous paper was slim to none. She was positive the newspaper was going to be a one-hit wonder... She prayed that it would be... 

At last she saw the street marker: East Roosevelt Avenue. She felt her body and mind fill up with elation but momentarily put a hold on that emotion. She wasn't finished yet. She stood at the intersection of Roosevelt and Michigan glancing anxiously up and down Roosevelt. All she saw was vehicles... Where was the construction site? Had she missed it? Should she head for Wabash or Columbus? Which way should she go? She surveyed both sides of the road but saw no indications of any kind of a construction company. She felt her heartbeat accelerate, her body tense and chills start to spread like wildfire in a fine line of goose bumps all across her flesh. Where should she go? Which way? She needed help...someone's help, anybody's...please! She sent a silent plea to God for help, for a sign, which way should she go? 

"Rowl." 

WHAT? She glanced up to see the cat, her cat, standing halfway down the sidewalk. Why was the cat here? How did it get here? Did the cat run after her? How on earth did it keep up with her? She had been running extremely fast... Another persistent meow called to her from the sidewalk. She muttered, "Cat..." 

She stepped towards him and he darted down the walk to her left. Where was that stupid cat going? The cat stopped in its tracks and veered towards her again staring at her as if insisting she follow. She stepped towards the cat who responded by turning forward and wandering onward again. She began to follow then stopped. What was she doing? She was wasting precious time following that cat. People were going to die soon and all she could do was focus on a cat! Again she wondered which way she should go. She quickly glimpsed up stopping her thoughts as she saw the cat again watching her. The cat had stopped again as if it was waiting for her. Did it want her to follow and if so why? Then she vaguely remembered asking God for help. Immediately after she made the silent request she had heard the cat, her cat meowing. Could the cat be the sign she was searching for? The sign she had just requested? She found it kind of funny that a cat could possibly provide her with aid...a cat. Should she follow after it? 

She again glanced at her watch. She was running out of time; she had no other options. The cat did act as if it wanted her to follow, and she was otherwise clueless about which way to go. She again looked at the paper. Had she actually carried the thing with her while she ran? She swore she had laid it down, but it still remained gripped in her left hand. She gave the paper another quick overview. The article still remained. It still pronounced that two people would be killed at 11am. She quickly made up her mind. She knew Mister Price was working down here at a construction site, and she had no clue where it was. She followed the cat. The cat broke out into a sudden run. Lindsey ran after it. She was well aware that she could be unknowingly sealing the fates of Mrs. Price and her son by opting to follow the cat on a whim, but something nagged at her. Something silently told her that following the cat was the right thing to do. She didn't even try to comprehend how a cat would know to lead her somewhere. Forget it! Some things were better left unexplained in life. She noticed that the cat ran fast but at a pace in which she could handle. The cat ran almost as if it knew to keep a certain pace so it wouldn't lose her in the crowd. She ran on and on then her eyes scanned across the sign that marked the site: Kingsley Construction. She felt her heart well up with joy and euphoria. She had found the construction site, and now she had to find Mister Price. She heard a voice yelling, "Hey Jim, you stayin' late today?" 

"Nah. Going out to dinner with my wife and son." 

Going to dinner with his wife and son? Could this man be him? She said out loud without even realizing it, "Mister Price." 

The man glanced up at her questioning, "Yes?" 

Lindsey jolted. Why was he looking up at her? He again questioned, "Ma'me, can I help you?" 

"Mister Price?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you...I mean do you... What I'm trying to say is..." 

"Hey, catch your breath. You look as if you were just running a marathon. Catch your breath. I'm patient." 

Lindsey gave Mister Price a weak smile. She was very winded, not just due to running either. Her emotions and thoughts were kind of a blur as well. She mentally told herself to relax, calm down and focus. Finally, she calmed her breathing down enough to speak. Mister Price was still watching her then he continued, "There you go. Better?" 

She nodded and Mister Price asked, "Now what can I help you with?" 

"Mister Price it's about your wife and son..." 

"Are they all right? Are they hurt?" Jim Price inquired with concern and worry very evident in the straining of his voice. 

Lindsey quickly replied, "No, no they're fine..." 

"So what is this about?" 

"Well, Mister Price..." 

What could she say to him? She felt her whole mind go blank. She couldn't even think of a single response. What should she say? Again, she couldn't just say that if his wife drove her car at such and such a time his wife and his son would both be killed. He would probably respond by accusing her of being up to something or being crazy. What should she tell him? She hated lying but in this case she couldn't tell him the truth because he would think her in serious need of therapy or something. Lindsey spoke up rapidly, "Your wife wanted me to tell you that you don't have to call. They'll wait for you at your home. They'll be ready when you get there."

"What? Are you a friend of my wife's?" 

"Yes...yes...we talk a lot at the PTA meetings." 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Her and I needed to discuss one of our fundraising campaigns, so I called her up on the phone. She told me you were planning on calling her when you got off work. She had some errands to run so she'll be running late getting back. She said to tell you just to head home...her and Jacob will be ready to go by the time you get there." 

"So why didn't she call?" 

"Well, I live down this way. I told her I'd stop by if she needed me to since I'd be down this way. Plus she wanted to get those errands done before the three of you went out to dinner." 

"All right. It looks like I'll be driving home then. Hey, thanks for taking the time to stop by and let me know." 

"Sure, anytime. I hope the three of you have a nice time today." 

"We will. Thanks again. I have to get back to work, finish up so I can get out of here." 

"Bye Mister Price...oh and Mister Price?" 

"Yes?" 

"Make sure you tell your family just how much you love them. People need to hear that from time to time. Take care!" 

"You too." 

Lindsey walked away. When there was some distance between her and the construction site she quickly pulled out the paper looking to see if the article was still there. She sighed in relief. In its place was a different headline, "ACCIDENT JAMS UP LOCAL TRAFFIC." It was back. The original article was back, but now instead of the Corvette being smashed into another vehicle the car had its front end rammed into a tree. The article said that the driver walked away from the accident unharmed and was quoted as saying he was glad to be alive. Lindsey felt great! She had saved two lives today. She knew that the mother and child would have no idea just how close to death they had come today, and she also knew that Mrs. Price would tell her husband that no one had visited her earlier in the day. She would be surprised to see her husband entering their home...especially since, as far as she knew, he was going to call them. Let them wonder who the mysterious person was that visited Mister Price at work. They would soon forget the person claiming to be a friend and their lives would continue on. Lindsey decided to go back to her room to relax and enjoy the rest of her weekend. 

* * * *

Later that day she heard a knock at her door. Now who could that be? No one here knew her so who? She went to the door and looked out her peephole...Alex. She opened the door, a big smile on her face, and said, "Well, hello Alex. What brings you here?" 

"I told you that I wanted to see the room. This is a really nice hotel..." 

"Stocked full of rich history." 

"I've walked by here millions of times, but I've never been inside. Can I come in?" 

"Sure. Like I said...there's not much to the room." 

"I like it...granted it's a little smaller than I'm used to, but...it's quaint." 

"Thanks. Well, come in and have a seat. I was just making some dinner. Care to join me?" 

"Love to." 

Alex sat down on her couch and picked up the newspaper. Lindsey spoke up, "My paper..." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

She didn't really want him to see her mysterious paper, but she suddenly found herself silently urging him to glance at it. Would he notice the date? Alex interrupted her thoughts, "Hey Lin, since when did you read the Chicago Sun? I thought the Tribune was more your style." 

"I decided to expand my horizons. Try new things...and well that paper ended up at my door step this morning." 

"Ah, I see." 

She watched Alex's face for any changes. Didn't he see the date was different? Couldn't he tell that paper was...unusual? She watched him, but he didn't react at all. He just sat there casually reading the paper as if it was a totally normal edition of the Chicago Sun. She couldn't hold back the suspense was killing her and the waiting was killing her. She had to tell someone about it and who better then her best friend? She casually questioned, "Hey Alex...?" 

"What?" 

He continued to read the paper but when Lindsey didn't continue on with her comment he glanced up. Lindsey never was at a total loss for words. He looked at her noticing for the first time how exhausted she looked. She was paler than usual and seemed sad. Michael's death had struck her hard...very hard. He knows that she hasn't been sleeping well and that she hasn't been eating right. He's been harping at her nearly every day to eat and get some rest, but Lindsey was never one to sit around. When Michael was alive she would sit down more often and would actually find time to relax. Now she was always doing something. He knows that part of the reason she continually keeps herself so busy is so she doesn't think of Michael. But he still worries often fearing that she'll run herself completely down. 

He watched her expectantly. Lindsey knew he was waiting for her question, but how could she explain the newspaper? What would be the best way to inform Alex that he now held tomorrow's newspaper in his hands? She found her voice once again then continued, "Do you notice anything different?" 

"What?" 

"Do you notice anything different...?" 

"You're in a hotel." 

"No, no I mean..." 

"Lin, what is it?" 

"Well..." 

"Tell me Lin. Just spit it out." 

"That paper..." 

"What about it?" 

"Did you look at it?" 

"That's what I'm doing." 

"No, I mean...did you really look at the front of that paper?" 

"Lin, honey, make sense." 

"Okay... Alex, look at the date printed on the front page of that paper."

"What? Why?" 

"Just...do it."

She watched in tense silence as Alex looked at the date. She watched him intensely waiting for any kind of a reaction or response. He glanced at it briefly then looked up at her ready to question her when she noticed his face go a slighter shade pale. He suddenly looked back at the paper staring intently at it. Lindsey then said, "Today is Saturday, April twelfth Alex." 

"I know that." 

"And the paper says Sunday, April thirteenth." 

"A misprint..." 

"No. No. That's what I thought too, but it's not a misprint." 

"It has to be. It just has to be." 

"No, I'm afraid that paper is quite real." 

"Can't be, that would mean..." 

"I'm getting the Chicago Sun Times a day early." 

"But..." 

"I know it's a little hard to comprehend, but I'm sure it won't arrive again." 

Alex looked up, questions burning in his eyes. Lindsey continued, "I think that paper is a one-hit wonder so to speak. I doubt it'll happen again." 

"And what if it does, Lin? What if you wake up tomorrow and again get...I mean the idea is ridiculous but what if..." 

"I highly doubt I'd get the thing twice, that just doesn't happen." 

"What makes you so sure?" 

"Come on Alex. I mean the idea of getting a futuristic newspaper once is nuts. Why would it keep coming?" 

"Because maybe that paper needs you to do things for it." 

"WHAT? Don't be ridiculous! It's just a newspaper." 

"A special newspaper, a special newspaper that came to you and only you...Maybe you've been chosen to do..." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Alex! It's all just...an accident." 

"You don't really believe that, Lin." 

"Yes, I do..." 

"No you don't. Don't lie to me...you can't lie to me. I know you too well, Lin." 

"It's a fluke, that's all. For whatever reason that thing was outside my door this morning and…and I changed it." 

"WHAT?" 

"There were two articles in that paper on the front page that stuck out..." 

Alex scanned the newspaper in his hands. He knew the article about a car accident would catch his friend's eyes. Lindsey was still very shaken up about accidents. She would read every article she'd find just in hopes that she could some how make some kind of sense of it all. Of course reading other articles on automobile accidents only made her feel sad and depressed. The articles didn't help her because she would be reminded of how she had lost her husband. Alex questioned her several times about why she would read those articles and why she would put herself through that whole ordeal again. Alex still didn't quite understand why, so he chalked it up to her feeling guilty that she lived while Michael had died. 

Like the first article he was sure caught Lindsey's eye, he found the other one that would've gotten her total attention: the boy with the essay. Lindsey had always wanted kids. Her and Michael wanted to have them for years but all the hoping, wishing and praying still hadn't provided them with the beautiful child they both had prayed for. Maybe if Michael's life hadn’t have been so quickly extinguished they would've gotten their wish. But someone, or something, up above wanted things to happen just the way they had. Maybe that something also wanted his friend to have this paper. Alex had a feeling Lindsey would wake up again tomorrow to find Monday's paper on her doorstep. He had a strange feeling this mysteriously appearing newspaper was no mistake. 

He looked up seeing Lindsey watching him expectantly. He had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to give her the reply she was expecting...or the reply he thought she had wanted. Had she even finished her sentence? Alex's thoughts had tuned everything out, everything including her voice. He felt a tad bit guilty as if he might've missed something important she had said. He spoke out, "Two articles caught your attention?" 

"Yes." 

"Let me hazard to guess here: Accident Jams Up Local Traffic and Local Youth Wins Essay Contest?" 

Lindsey looked a tad bit surprised then she shook her head as if she remembered with whom she spoke. She merely nodded in response to his inquiry. Alex prodded further, "So tell me about these articles." 

"Well uh...I..." 

"Lin, speak up." 

"Alex, I... How can I put this?" 

"Just say it. Tell me what's so important about these two articles." 

"Well...that car accident..." 

"Yeah? What about it?" 

"The headline...changed... It was originally that headline...when I returned the...it...the headline was different." 

"What?" 

"It was...different. Instead of saying the accident jammed up traffic two…two people were killed." 

"Lin, it says here that traffic was just backed up. The driver of the car walked away." 

"I know it says that now because..." 

"Because? Lindsey what?" 

"I...I did something that made the headline return to its original form.” 

"What did you do?" 

"I called the woman who was to die...I spoke with her. She told me that her husband was going to call them...told me where he works so I... I went there and talked to him. In the end he decided to just drive home so she was never on the road to get killed. The headline changed right after I left her husband. It changed right after I spoke with him." 

"Lin, honey..." 

She smiled nervously then said, "I...I know it sounds crazy but...that's exactly what happened. I don't know, Alex. Maybe I'm nuts. Maybe my grief..." 

"Stop right there." 

Alex stood up rapidly and walked to her gently gripping each of her upper arms. He looked at her then said in a softer tone of voice, "Don't. You are not crazy. You're grief isn't making you crazy. I told you before to stop saying that." 

"But maybe..." 

"No, no buts Lin. You're not crazy. You are grieving for a loved one." 

"But other people don't grieve this long." 

"How do you know? How do you know that, Lindsey? You don't know; you're just assuming that they don't grieve. Like I told you earlier everyone is different. People can be torn apart on the inside feeling lost and lonely and on the outside be smiling and laughing. Lindsey, it's human nature to hide feelings and emotions from the world, especially painful ones. Some people will show how they feel while others will hide it. Sometimes it will take people only a few weeks to move on with their lives while other times it could take years or even an entire lifetime, so stop calling yourself crazy and stop blaming yourself." 

"I don't..." 

"Yes, you do and you know you do. Lindsey, it was his time to go. For whatever reason Michael was called home, and you were left here. For whatever reason you are still alive. Don't try to find out why because you never will. Nobody knows why bad things happen. No one. Bad times are just a part of life. You weren't left alive for no reason. Someone or something needed you to remain here and needs you to change headings in this paper." 

"But..." 

"No buts. There is a reason for everything. Everything is connected. Everything occurs for some reason or another. Every event, every person, every thing works together, everything is interconnected and interwoven. We may not understand how or even know why but eventually the answers will be revealed. Some of those answers will be revealed before others. God or whatever is up there, has a plan...there are set plans. We don't even know what those plans may be, but the plan is already in motion. Sometimes..." 

A voice echoed in Lindsey's mind, a familiar voice that she couldn't place. The voice responded to her as if she had said something. It was a calm, gentle voice, a caring voice, the voice of someone who was willing to offer comfort to complete strangers… She stared off into the distance as the tender, warm voice spoke, _"I think that sometimes we've got a say in that plan...remember that for me, will you?"_

Where had she heard that comment before? Had she even heard it or just imagined it? She knew the voice and remembered someone saying that exact thing to her sometime in her life but when?

 

 **PART V**

"Lindsey? Lindsey, honey?" 

Alex's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. She shook her head to clear it and refocused on the face of her friend. She questioned, "What?" 

"Where were you?" 

"Wha…what do you mean?" 

"You seemed...distracted by something. Are you all right?" 

"Yes I'm fine, Alex. Now what were you saying?" 

Alex stared at her a moment longer. She had zoned out on him. He was sure of it. She was looking at him but wasn't seeing him for a brief moment. What was she thinking? He dismissed the thought then continued "I was just saying that sometimes we just have to be patient before we get our answers." 

"What? I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" 

"Lindsey, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes Alex, I'm fine. I was just...a little distracted." 

"I could tell. Care to explain?" 

"No, no. It was just...one of those things. Now back to what you were saying..." 

"Nothing. It was nothing." 

"Alex..." 

"Just... You need to stop beating yourself up over Michael. Blaming yourself for his death will only cause more harm then good. Blaming yourself won't bring him back, Lindsey." 

"I know. Don't you think I already know that? I just...I..." 

Alex pulled her gently into his embrace. He spoke softly, "I know Lindsey, believe me I know." 

She felt better. She could always find comfort in Alex's arms. He seemed to always be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on or just needed someone to be there with her, to chase away the loneliness. She felt better about the mystical paper, too. Alex didn't laugh at her or call her crazy when she told him about it. Instead he attempted to explain why the thing existed. He had said the paper would probably be back. She found herself hoping it wouldn't. She felt great saving the lives of those people, but if she got that paper again would she be able to stop another terrible tragedy from occurring or would she make the tragedy even worse? She didn't know so she decided not to even think about it. 

Alex broke the hug asking, "Would you like to go out to dinner?" 

"But I was making something..." 

"So save it for tomorrow and we can enjoy it then. Come on Lindsey, what do you say? You haven't been out in a long time. Come on. My treat." 

She smiled up at him, "Your treat, uh? Well, now that's an offer I just can't refuse." 

* * * *

They went to a pizza place and Lindsey had a great time. She needed to get out and was very glad that Alex had offered. Their conversation began as normal, everyday chitchat but soon the topic revolved around the newspaper. Alex prompted, "So what are you going to do about it?" 

"About what?" 

"The paper." 

"Nothing. It won't be back." 

"Lindsey..." 

"Okay if it did come back...just what am I supposed to do with it?" 

"I think you need to do whatever you can." 

"And what's that supposed to mean? Am I supposed to just drop everything and run around saving everybody? Look I'm no Wonder Woman and no Xena. I can't just drop everything and run...I have a life." 

"Yeah, one where you work all day and well into the night. Then you sit around all night long worrying and wishing that things were different. Tell me Lin, do you even like your job anymore?" 

"Well yes, of course I do Alex. Don't be silly." 

"I'm not. Look Lindsey, you used to have this...fire about you, this spark about you whenever you worked. Everyone could tell you loved your job. I...I don't see that excitement in you, that fire in you, when it comes to your job anymore. Your job seems more like just something for you to do. When you work you don't put your heart into it..." 

"That's not true..." 

"No? I think maybe it is. Now earlier when you were telling me about saving that mother and child...I saw that fire in you again. You liked helping those people. You enjoyed helping those people." 

"So what are you saying? I should just quit my job?" 

"Why not? You have enough money saved..." 

"Alex, that is not an answer." 

"Just consider it..." 

"There's nothing to consider." 

"If that paper shows up on your doorstep again tomorrow then there is something to consider." 

"No, there isn't. I told you that paper was just...a mistake."

"Do you really believe that?" 

Lindsey looked down at her remaining slice of pizza still sitting on the plate, not a bite taken out of it yet. She knew Alex had a point. She also wasn't sure if the paper arriving on her doorstep this morning was just a mistake either. She had this nagging feeling that today wouldn't be the last time she saw that unexplainable newspaper. He was also right about how she had felt today after saving those people. She felt charged and alive. She felt good...great actually. She hasn't felt like that in quite some time. Alex was also correct about her job. Yes, she loved being a lawyer but she just didn't feel that surge of excitement anymore. She felt as if it was just a job to do. She felt like her heart was no longer in her work. She had blamed those strange feelings on the loss of her husband, but she knew the job no longer held the lure for her that it used to. Maybe she was ready for a change after all. Sure, moving out of that house and into the hotel was a big change for her, but...maybe she needed a change in her job as well. Maybe it was time to move on to something new. She now had a choice to make...a huge choice. Well, maybe she needed to start fresh again. It was definitely an option worth considering. 

The two finished up and decided to walk. Alex walked with her. The two were totally silent neither saying anything, but it was a companionable silence. As they continued on Lindsey saw bright flashing lights. What was going on? As they drew closer they saw a crowd. Lindsey looked up at Alex, and he looked back at her. He said, "Let's see what's going on." 

As they neared the crowd they heard loud voices and could hear more sirens wailing in the distance. The two pushed through the crowd until they made it to the scene ahead of them. Firemen were working busily trying to put out a blaze. A young man was being wheeled into a nearby waiting ambulance. Lindsey saw an officer nearby and called out to him, "Excuse me, sir? Excuse me? What happened here?" 

"Fire," the officer quickly replied then turned back to finish his job. Lindsey saw him turn away and yelled out again, "Was anyone hurt?" 

The officer swung back towards her looking about half irritated by the interruption then responded, "Ma'me I'm going to need you to step back." 

"Was anyone hurt? Please tell me." 

"I'm sorry ma'me, I can't give out that information yet." 

"But..." 

"If you want to know then read tomorrow's newspaper. I have to get back to my job, ma'me." 

Lindsey froze in her tracks and her face drained of all its color as the officer's words echoed in her mind, "Read tomorrow's newspaper...tomorrow's...tomorrow's." 

Lindsey felt a sick pang in her stomach as she spoke out, "Oh God..." 

Alex noticed her go completely pale, so he reacted quickly by placing his arm across her shoulder and looking at her in concern. Alex inquired, "Lindsey what's wrong?" 

She whispered her reply, "I could've stopped this." 

"What?" 

"I could've stopped this..." 

"No Lindsey, you couldn't have." 

She pulled from him heading away from the crowd of anxious spectators watching the crazy events unfold. She yanked the paper out of her back pocket opening it she flipped rapidly through it. Her eyes were scanning the pages as she flipped past them. She stopped as bold black letters leaped out at her from the third page: **FIRE BREAKS OUT, ONE INJURED**. She read the first few sentences muttering them barely audible. Alex listened in, "Fire broke out late last night in downtown Chicago. Fire inspectors speculate that the blaze broke out around 10pm last evening. No known cause has yet been determined as to what started the fire. Police suspect possible arson..." 

Lindsey grew a shade paler. She mentally yelled at herself. She could've stopped that fire and prevented that person from being injured! She could've stopped it, if she had only read more of that paper. Alex looked at her with concern and worry. He questioned, "Lindsey..." 

She glanced up at him briefly. Her expression was unreadable. She didn't focus on him instead her mind was somewhere else. Then she glanced at him. She muttered three audible words aloud: "I missed it." 

"Lindsey, don't!" 

"I missed it. I could've stopped the fire, but I wasn't fast enough! I didn't pay enough attention to the paper and I missed it!" 

"You can't blame yourself for..." 

"The hell I can't! It's right here in black and white! If I had only looked beyond the front page! If I had only..." 

"But you didn't." 

"And because of that someone may die!" 

"What does the paper say about that?" 

She scanned it then spoke up, "Just injuries...burns..." 

"So the person doesn't die." 

"That person shouldn't even have been hurt if I had..." 

"It was a mistake. Lindsey, accidents happen all the time. Sometimes we can't stop them." 

She shook her fist in rage clenching the paper in it. She continued, "But I could've stopped this one! I could've stopped it!"

"How?" 

"By reading more of the paper." 

"Yeah well, you just got the thing this morning. You have a lot of unanswered questions. Can you honestly say that you completely accept this thing?" 

"Well I..." 

"Your hesitancy tells me no. You still have doubts, so you didn't make a mistake. Maybe you had to see this accident to again affirm the existence of this thing in your mind." 

"But..." 

"You can't blame yourself for this accident, and I'm sure no one else will blame you either. Lindsey, the whole idea of a prophetic newspaper is foreign to you...especially since you’re naturally a skeptic. You don't really put all that much stock into the paranormal and unexplainable...knowing this about yourself you should be able to see that there is no way you can honestly blame yourself for not being here... At least you now know the power you hold in your hands." 

"I don't want that power! I don't need it. I know this thing will never come to me again! If I have to see what I've missed, the events I could've changed, then the damned thing's a curse...I don't want it and I don't need it! I know I'll never see it again. I just know I won't." 

"Lindsey...I hate to be the devil's advocate here and all but...well, you just may not have any choice in the matter. It may continue to come to you no matter how much you don't want it to. You may be stuck with the thing." 

"How? I never asked for it!" 

"Maybe you can't just ask for it. Maybe you have to be selected to receive it." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" 

"Yes why. Tell me why." 

"Because this thing is a huge responsibility. Just think of what could happen if it's misused. It could make you filthy rich." 

"How?" 

"The financials for one...the sport's section for another." 

Lindsey hadn't even thought of how something this amazing could create problems. She didn't even think of how it could be misused. A person could get totally rich off the thing. If people knew she had it there's no telling what they may do to get their hands on it. 

Alex again interrupted, "Maybe this thing selects owners...People who will use it for helping out not those who'd use it only to make a quick buck..." 

"Why...?" 

"Let's just forget about it. I mean you said so yourself that it'll probably never come again so what's the use in worrying about something that you may never see again? Let's just go home so you can get some rest." 

"Okay, sure." 

They continued on towards her hotel. She still felt extremely guilty for missing that article regarding the fire. She refused to turn and look back knowing it would only make her feel worse. As they walked she watched the flashing lights of the ambulances fade and heard the murmurs of the crowd falling silent. She felt better once she was far enough away from the scene that she could no longer hear the commotion or see the lights. She felt so tired. Alex escorted her home then left saying he'd stop in again tomorrow to see how she was. He also told her that if she needed to talk to give him a call at anytime. 

* * * *

Lindsey traipsed lazily towards the elevator deciding she was just too tired to walk up all of those stairs. She managed to slip between the elevator doors right before they shut completely and stood in the empty elevator car staring off into space. She felt the elevator jerking to life as it lifted the car. Once she heard the ding indicating the elevator was at her floor she waited impatiently for the doors to open deciding that she needed a nice, long, hot bath before she went to bed. A bath would fix her right up. She trudged to the door, opening it with the key and entered her new home. She closed and locked the door, walked by her couch and casually flung the newspaper onto it. She went into her bathroom and clicked on the faucet running a nice hot bath. 

As she shrugged out of her clothes, stepping into the now full bathtub, her mind flew instantly back to the fire. She could've, should've stopped that fire! She sat down in her tub closing her eyes in a useless attempt to block out all thoughts of her earlier mistake. It was too late...she had been too late. The man would be fine. He only suffered minor burns, the paper told her that much. Alex told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. She knew that tonight she had made a mistake. What if that man had died in that fire and because she had neglected to read the whole thing she had forfeited his life? The paper was too much of a responsibility and she didn't want it to return, so she convinced herself that tomorrow it wouldn't be there. 

She eventually got out of the tub and drained the water feeling better and more relaxed. Now she could probably go to sleep, so she crawled into bed and settled on the mattress, soon sleep claimed her. 

* * * *

Lindsey sat bolt upright in bed as a voice announced loud and clear: "Good morning, Chicago! Today..." 

She clicked the alarm off rapidly, glancing at the time she groaned. Six-thirty? Again? Why did she keep setting that alarm so early? It was Sunday! Everyone slept in on Sunday! Then she recalled the newspaper. It wouldn't appear...or would it? Nah that had all been a dream, a crazy mixed up dream that... 

"Meow!" 

THUNK! No, no not again! That was impossible! It had been a dream. She just imagined that sound. There was no way she was about to get out of her nice, warm bed to check her doorstep. Nope, today this woman was sleeping in! She flung herself back on her bed and closed her eyes...for only a split second. Damn! She silently cursed her insistent curiosity. She violently jerked the covers off of her and stomped over to the door, cursing non-stop the entire way there. She reached for the doorknob ready to yank it open but stopped her hand midway there. If it was there... She shook her head violently then yanked the door open. She glared downward sighing in relief before her face softened. It was just the cat again. No paper just the cat, but as the cat stood up she could see a paper lying under it. She felt chills climb her spine. Was that the bizarre paper or just a normal paper? She bent over reaching for the newspaper her hand hovering hesitantly over it then dropped down to grasp it. The cat ran past her to the bowl she had sat on the floor for it the previous day. She paid little mind to the cat as all of her attention was directed towards the newspaper. As she brought it to her she saw the bold faced letters that spelled out the title of the newspaper: **CHICAGO SUN TIMES**. Then she glanced at the date...and froze in shock horror at her discovery. It was Monday's edition! The enigmatic newspaper was back again. 

She quickly glanced up and down the hallway searching for a sign that someone had been there, anyone. Not a single person was in the area. Just her, the paper and the cat...so who had delivered the thing? A ghost? I don't think so, Lindsey. 

She closed the door and went to the refrigerator pulling out a container of milk, pouring some into the bowl for the cat. She asked, "Did you bring me this paper, cat? If so, could you please tell me why?" 

The cat glanced at her as if to say that she already knew why. She shuddered as those chills climbed up her spine yet again. The cat spooked her as it looked up at her. Why did the cat make her feel suddenly so...disturbed? The cat probably had nothing to do with this paper. She broke eye contact with the cat and made herself some coffee. Once the coffee was brewed she poured herself a cup then began reading the paper. She saw nothing that caught her eye, so she turned the page and stared...FOUR KILLED IN ROBBERY ATTEMPT. 

No way! Four killed in a robbery attempt? That meant weapons, guns...there was no way she'd go stop this event! Someone else would have to do it. Car accidents were one thing but...guns? Guns were altogether a different story. You get wounded with a handgun, and you'd most likely die. No, this event was way too dangerous. She wouldn't go! 

She still felt compelled to read the article though so she skimmed it, _"Four people were killed today when a robbery went sour. The robber opened fire when the cashier set off the alarm. The gun man panicked and opened fire on the unsuspecting customers...Police are still searching for the armed robber who was reported as being last seen over on Whacker Drive. Police are looking for any possible leads on the suspect..."_

Her mind began to wander as she again glimpsed at the cat. Was the cat connected to the paper or was it just a coincidence that he appeared on her doorstep the same day the paper had arrived? Was it just a coincidence that the cat just happened to be sitting on top of the paper this morning? It was an absurd idea; she knew it was, but she just couldn't help wondering about it. It was a mighty strange coincidence that her cat and the paper arrived in her life the same day. Of course, then again, it could be just that...a total coincidence. Speaking of total coincidences it was just a bit unusual that she never saw the paper until she stayed in this hotel room. Maybe the paper came with the hotel room. Maybe anyone who stayed in this particular room got that early edition of the Chicago Sun, of course that idea would totally blow Alex's theory right out of the water. Alex seemed to think the paper itself was the selector of its owner. How on earth could a paper select someone? The idea was...preposterous, so where did the thing come from and why did it come to her twice? Alex had told her that she was supposed to do whatever she could with the thing, but then that would mean...that would mean she had no choice in the robbery situation. That would mean that she'd have to go to that store and stop this deadly robbery before it occurred. She could get killed...maybe she was one of those victims the paper listed. She didn't know if she could go right up to some stranger, knowing he was armed, and talk him out of a robbery. She knows the robbery has to be stopped or there would soon be four less Chicagoans in the Windy City...could she live with their deaths on her conscience knowing that she has the power to save them? Sure she could... NO, she couldn't! There was just no way to avoid it. She was bound and determined to avoid that store altogether. She had made up her mind. Guns were just too risky. Those people would have to fend for themselves. But even as she tried, unsuccessfully, to convince herself to forget the story even existed her mind was already processing and thinking up ways to steer this gun-wielding robber's mind away from holding this store up. 

She eyed the cat up suspiciously. Then muttered, "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Why are you watching me, cat? Finish your milk..." 

The cat didn't back down. It continued to watch her. The cat watched her for a few moments longer then turned his head quickly to his left. He meowed in a friendly manner as if he was saying hello to someone...but no one was there. What was that cat looking at? It was sure creepy the way the cat turned and meowed as if greeting an old friend, an old companion. Nothing was there, she was positive. So why on earth did she feel so incredibly edgy? She felt almost as if somebody was in fact standing there, but she knew that was down right impossible. No one was in this room besides her...her and the cat. She unconsciously rubbed her hands rapidly up and down her arms, as if she were trying desperately to warm herself. Just as quickly as the cat had looked at the blank wall he dropped his head and continued lapping at the fresh milk Lindsey had graciously provided for him. Lindsey felt overwhelmingly relaxed and calmer once the cat stopped focusing on the wall. Her imagination must again be playing tricks on her or something. The cat probably just saw a spider or a bug and nothing else. 

She rapidly jerked her eyes away from that particular spot in the room and again eyed up the paper. Four killed in robbery attempt...who were they and why were they in that store? Were they just stopping in to pick up a gallon of milk for their wives or going grocery shopping? Were one of those four individuals just in there to play the lottery hoping against all hope that they would have the winning numbers? Maybe one of those people had decided to stop in quickly to get a soda for their long drive home, but today death was waiting for them in the form of a man wielding a gun and wearing a mask. The day could be the happiest day of one of those customers’ lives and that perfect day would abruptly end as they ceased breathing due to a complete stranger pulling a simple, small trigger. One simple pull on that trigger would kill instantly. Those people didn't have a prayer...unless someone out there, someone lucky enough to see futuristic events before they happened, prevented the whole tragedy. That someone out there held four lives in their hands; four lives would be cut tragically short unless a miracle saved them. Lindsey just happened to now be that one person who could permanently change that crucial event and undo the evil that would otherwise occur. 

Lindsey tried desperately to forget that terrible headline, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the faces of innocent people. She was their last hope, their only hope, because nobody else had that paper...the paper that gave her the knowledge of their unexpected deaths. No one else could stop that tragic ending except her. She held the paper in her hands. She now held the power to save those people. She knew that she had no choice but to act. She could never live knowing that those four lives could've been spared if she had only acted when she had the chance to do so. It would be a critical error that she would forever regret. She had no more room for regrets. She had to do what she could to eliminate that mishap or suffer a life full of regret and remorse for what she hadn't done. Guns or no guns she had to go there. There was just no avoiding the inevitable. Maybe that was her answer as to why she got this paper...because, no matter how bad the heading was, she'd never be able to sit back and do absolutely nothing. She would have to act, or she could never live with the consequences of her actions. Perhaps whoever, or whatever, opted to deliver this paper to her knew she'd do what ever she could to help those who needed helped. Could the answer to her question be so simple? She wasn't so sure that was the answer to her question, but it sounded legitimate enough to satisfy her curiosity...for now. 

She reread the article. The robbery wouldn't occur for several hours. She had time to contemplate and to relax if she could. She began thoroughly reading the paper starting with the front cover and making sure to read every little story that was there. She didn't want to have a repeat performance of what had occurred the previous night. If there was some other event that she could do something about she wasn't going to miss it! Not now, not today and never again! She would also have to check the paper periodically throughout the day just to be safe and sure there wasn't something or someone else that would need her immediate attention.


	2. Installment 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary Hobson has passed on and Lindsey is now beginning to receive the paper. She has no idea what she now possesses and an old friend helps her realize what she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installment of "Lindsey's Revelation" originally created due to the length of the overall story. I figured I should probably break it up here as well due to length. This section contains the final parts of the story (parts 6-10).

**PART VI**

Lindsey began wondering if she should call Alex to talk with him about the robbery. He said he'd call to check on her. Should she bother him? She looked at her bedside clock and decided not to disturb him yet. It was still very early and most people preferred to sleep in on a Sunday morning...most people, except those who really don't have much of a choice in the matter. 

She laid the paper down and started making herself breakfast. Eggs sounded good so she quickly made some up then sat down to eat. She looked at the cat, still lapping at the milk like he hadn't been fed in a week. She shook her head again wondering if the cat could possibly have a connection with the paper. Yesterday she had heard a meow followed by a thunk. When she had checked outside her door to discover that the cat was there WITH the newspaper and this morning that same cat had been lying on top of the newspaper. Was the cat somehow connected with the mysterious paper? She had no idea. 

She looked away from the cat taking another bite of her eggs as her eyes scanned across the newspaper now folded in half lying on the corner of her table. Her mind wandered...the paper came to her two days in a row, so did that mean she was now stuck with it? Would it just keep coming to her? And if so, why? Why her? There were hundreds of other people in Chicago that paper could've gone to so out of all of those hundreds why did the paper arrive on HER doorstep? Why didn't it go to the room down the hall or to the manager? Why did she get it? She had no answers, so she decided to stop wondering. 

Her mind again flew back to the robbery. What reason would someone have to want to rob a store? What type of person could kill four innocent people without thinking twice about it? What on earth was wrong with people today? Why did people always resort to violence if something didn’t go their way? What kind of a person would attempt to rob a store? She’d have to think of what kind of an approach to take to get the guy to reconsider his actions. Did he need money that badly that he was willing to kill to get it or was this robbery just a spur of the moment decision? It certainly didn't sound planned in the paper. The guy panics when an alarm is sounded. Now if the guy had been planning the robbery wouldn't he know about the alarm and expect the store owner to set it off? Whatever the reason was she had to figure out how to stop it. She had to do something. 

She finished up her eggs then washed her dishes. Determining that it was still too early to call Alex she decided to stock up her cupboards and refrigerator. She wanted to stay here for a while at least...even if being in the room was the only reason she was getting the newspaper. She really liked it here and really felt comfortable here so it was about time she added some flare to the place. Boswell had told her if she wanted to take up residence here the manager would probably allow her to, but she never did give him an answer. What she didn't realize was that Boswell already talked with the manager about her wanting to take up residence and the manager had already okayed it. Boswell knew when he saw her on the street the other night that she belonged here. He just sensed she did. 

Lindsey went to a local grocery store and began shopping for food. She glanced at the cat food aisle planning, originally, to keep on going but she had a feeling the cat would be staying with her so she bought cat food. After she paid for her groceries she headed...home. She entered her room then started to put the groceries away. The cat was lounging lazily on her couch. She smiled then said, "You look mighty cozy on my couch, cat. So are you planning on staying with me awhile?" 

The cat rowled as if to reply yes then again laid its head on her couch and closed its eyes. She thought that maybe she should give the cat a name but any name she could think of just didn't fit. She decided that she’d continue calling it cat until she found a name that would best suit her new feline friend. 

After she put everything away she went over to one of the windows that looked out onto the roof. It looked as if she could just climb right out of the window onto the roof. Without further consideration she threw the window open completely and stepped out of it onto the hotel roof. She then walked over to the edge and looked out. Wow was all she could utter. You could see the whole city from up here...this would be so nice as a porch or something. She could get a nice patio table and sit it out here with chairs... You could probably see all the stars in the night sky from out here. She made a quick mental note to come out in the dark some night to test that little theory. 

She lost track of time as she watched the city from above, glancing at her watch she quickly headed inside. She should call Alex. He had told her he'd call or stop in today to check on her. She started to dial his number when she heard a knock at the door. She went to the door, looking out the peephole before opening it and saying, "I was just dialing your number. How'd you do that, Alex?" 

"Timing I guess." 

"You guess, uh? Reading my mind maybe? Come on in, Alex." 

"Sure. How are you doing today, Lin?" 

"Good." 

"Good, is that all?" 

She walked casually over to the table, picked up the folded newspaper that lay upon it, walked back to him and dropped it in his lap. He asked in surprise, "Did it...? Is this...?" 

"Yes. It's back again. I guess you were right when you said I'd get it today." 

"So what are you going to do with it?" 

"Well for now, exactly what you told me to do." 

"Which is?" 

"Whatever I can. I may be stuck with this paper awhile. I could run from it..." 

"Yes you could." 

"But I don't feel like running." 

"Are you sure you want to mess with this thing?" 

"No but how long does it take before you become sure of anything, Alex?" 

"But what if it comes tomorrow and you need to leave work to stop something?" 

"I haven't thought about it yet. I think I'll just see what happens tomorrow. I'm taking things one day at a time." 

"So is there anything...?" 

Lindsey turned away from him. Should she tell him about the robbery? He'd worry excessively if she did, but she couldn't lie to him so... 

Alex interrupted her thoughts as he spoke her name. She looked back at him asking, "What?" 

"Tell me what's in that paper today." 

She fell silent again so he picked the newspaper up off of his lap and began scanning it. Lindsey, immediately, yanked it out of his hands then wondered why on earth she did so. Alex looked up at her with that infinite patience of his written all over his face. She knew stubbornness when she saw it and Alex was making a stand. Now he wouldn't leave until he had a straight answer. When she grabbed the paper from him he knew that there was something in that paper she didn't want him to see. Lindsey spoke up first as she said, "I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have grabbed the paper from you." 

"Very unlike you Lin, so care to fill me in on why you took it?" 

"Look Alex, there's nothing you need to worry about. I can handle this." 

"Handle what?" 

"The problem." 

"Lin, tell me what the article said." 

"What article?" 

"The one you're so worried about." 

"Nothing. It's just a..." 

"Yes Lin?" 

"A...robbery..." 

"Okay, a robbery? That doesn't sound so bad so..." 

She was looking guilty, as if she still held something from him. What wasn't she saying? He admitted he was a worrier. He worried all the time, especially about Lindsey and especially since her husband had been killed. He always viewed Lindsey as a sister. He was very protective of her. Lindsey was also pretty much the only family he had left. Oh, he had his mom and his stepfather, but they didn't know him as well as Lindsey did. He could tell Lindsey anything. The two were best friends all of their lives. They could read each other’s thoughts at times, and they could always tell when something was bothering the other. Apparently something about that robbery was now bothering Lindsey and he wasn't leaving until she told him exactly what that something was. 

Alex prodded gently, "Lin, what aren't you saying? Come on. I can tell you're omitting something. Please tell me." 

"Well the robbery...is armed." 

"An armed robbery?"

"Yes and..." 

"And what?" 

"If I don't stop it...four people will die today." 

"How? They get shot during the robbery don't they?" 

She nodded her head slightly yes then showed him the article. He scanned it then said, "Lindsey, this sounds dangerous. What if something goes wrong? What if you become a victim?" 

"I thought of that but... Alex, if what you said is true. If I was some how selected to receive this... Why would I die after only getting two issues of it? You said so yourself that something wants me to change these headings. Now if that's true then why would the paper lead me to my death?" 

"It wouldn't." 

"Alex, I know this is dangerous but I also know I can't just forget I read it. I have to do whatever I can to help those people." 

"Then I'm coming with you." 

"No, no I don't want you there." 

"You can't keep me away. I'm coming." 

"But Alex..." 

“I'm going." 

She looked at him and saw how determined he was to go with her. She had no choice but to accept his aid, so she hesitantly caved. 

Alex then questioned, "Want to grab a bite to eat?" 

"But the paper..." 

"The robbery doesn't happen until this afternoon...late this afternoon. Come on Lin. I know this nice place where we can relax a little and get a good meal." 

"Fine."

 

* * * *

 

He took her to a local tavern. Upon seeing where he was taking her Lindsey hissed, "Alex, this is a bar." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I hate bars. All those fights and..." 

"This is a clean bar. Trust me. I hang out here all the time. The place has quite a big reputation. It's a bar slash restaurant. Come on. You'll love this place." 

She looked up at the green and gold sign above the door: McGinty's, an interesting name for a bar. Alex held the door open for her and she entered gasping in shock at the interior. She didn't know what to expect but it sure wasn't all the fine woodwork and the beautiful lay out of the place. The bar looked a little bit too...ritzy for a bar. The trim and woodwork was polished to a gleaming shine and the place was very clean. People sat around chatting while others were eating and drinking.

This was a classy bar. She could see why Alex liked it so much. 

Alex smiled as he questioned, "Well, what do you think?" 

"I think...I like it. It's really nice." 

"This is one of the best places on the map. Great food, great people, great atmosphere..." 

A young woman approached them saying, "Hello, would you two like to be seated?" 

"Yes please a booth would be nice." 

"Right this way." 

She seated them then said, "My name’s Megan and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Would you like to start off with a drink?" 

Alex requested a soda and so did Lindsey. He watched her as she continued to survey the place. She muttered, "Wow. I love this place." 

"I kind of figured you would." 

"How long have you been coming here?" 

"Couple years actually." 

"How long has this place been here?" 

"Oh, a long time. It used to be a local hang out for mobsters back in the 1920s." 

"You're lying to me." 

"No I'm not. Honestly." 

She looked at him then asked, "Tell me about this place." 

"Well, I don't know a whole lot of its history." 

"Then how do you know it used to be a local hang out for mobsters?" 

"Stories...this old bar has been here forever. Can you imagine all the things this place has seen and heard?" 

"So who owns it?" 

"I don't know for sure. I heard that the place recently exchanged hands though. Some man owned it. Rumor has it the bar was given away." 

"Given away? Who would give a bar away?" 

"I don't rightly know, Lin." 

"Then how do you know it was given away?" 

"Rumors. It's a bar. People are always talking and always telling stories." 

"So why did the former owner give the place away?" 

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe he was just a really nice guy." 

"Did you hear anything else about this place?" 

"They say that the former owner challenged the new owner to a game of pool. He bet the man. He told the man if he won then he'd give him the deed to this place." 

"So what happened?" 

"The former owner lost." 

"Oh how horrible, to lose your bar in a pool game." 

The waitress caught the tail end of their conversation. She smiled at Alex asking, "Telling her what happened to this place?" 

"Yes." 

Lindsey questioned, "Is it true that the former owner lost this place in a pool game?" 

"Yes." 

"That's horrible. He lost everything because he gambled." 

"Actually... Never mind." 

"What? Please tell me." 

"The new owner is Daniel Sullivan. He's sure that the previous owner deliberately lost that game of pool that night. He bet his bar because he knew that his time was near." 

"What?" 

"Yep." 

"What else? Tell me." 

"Well all right, I don't suppose there's anything wrong with me telling you what happened." 

Lindsey perked up. She loved stories especially true stories. She was curious as to why someone would willingly give up a bar that, from the looks of things, was doing a great business. 

Megan smiled as she remembered that day. She had witnessed Mister Hobson deliberately lose that game of pool. She had known him for years and always knew what a great man he was. He never thought of himself; he only thought of others. He was the nicest man she had ever met. She remembered he’d always be going somewhere, always in a hurry. She wondered when the poor man ever slept. He never lost his beautiful soul or his loving heart. No matter what happened Mister Hobson always remained a loving, caring, warm-hearted person. 

The morning that Mister Hobson had bet his bar on a pool game he had called her to his office. He had told her that he’d soon be moving on with his life and that it was time he passed his bar on to somebody. Mister Hobson had no children, so he asked her if she wanted the bar. She refused him and told him to give it to somebody who really needed the place. He told her that he had a feeling she’d refuse his offer. She was a rich man's daughter who chose to work because she wanted to, not because she had to. She had turned to leave his office that day when he had picked up that paper of his he always carried with him. He had said her name and she had turned back. Mister Hobson smiled at her explaining that he knew who would get the bar and told her a story of a man who would always keep his home open to the homeless. He would always make special trips around the city offering aid and food to the homeless and the lost. He would always give money to charity and was always willing to lend someone a helping hand. The man had been conned out of his home and his life savings. He had lost everything and became one of those homeless people he had always helped. Mister Hobson knew where the man was staying. He had told her that he’d bring that man here somehow and when the man arrived challenge him to a game of pool putting this place up as a bet. He told her that if she decided to leave he’d understand. But if she chose to stay and work for the new owner that she just help him out with the books and inventory. His friend, Miss Clark, was part owner of the bar herself and she had agreed to allow Mister Hobson to pass on the bar. She had agreed with him that it was time. 

Miss Clark left Chicago with her husband Emmett. She stayed for Mister Hobson's funeral and only a few days afterwards her and Emmett headed for Indiana. They were going to Hickory, Indiana to visit Mister Hobson's childhood home. Miss Clark had been extremely upset with Mister Hobson's death but she kept saying that she knew Mister Hobson wasn't completely gone. His spirit still remained here on earth. He was here to watch over someone very special. Megan didn't want to believe that Mister Hobson was still around watching over those who needed watched, but she some how knew that he was still around. Mister Hobson's body may have died, but his beautiful soul lived on. 

She had been so shocked when she had attended his funeral. There were tons of people there. She had wondered how Mister Hobson had even known all of those people. It was as if the whole city of Chicago came out to bid farewell to a wonderful man. Many talked after the funeral of when Mister Hobson saved a girl from drowning, when he prevented a woman and her son from being shot and killed, of how he talked an ex-con out of killing the person who put him in jail, of how he had exchanged his life in a hostage situation so that others could live...on and on the stories went. Some said that he was Chicago's secret samaritan, who didn't like publicity. To honor the memory of such a great man many vowed to keep most of Gary's good deeds silent. They had agreed to keep the mystery of Gary's life from becoming a media frenzy. 

Megan smiled at the young woman sitting at the table looking at her waiting patiently for her to tell the story of how Daniel became the new owner of McGinty's. She decided to keep Mister Hobson's and Miss Clark's names out of the story though. She then began her story: 

"The previous owner placed a wager on the pool game. If he won the man owed him nothing, but if he lost the bar would have a new owner. Mister Sullivan took the man up on the bet. He loved to play pool and was curious about the man. The two played pool and Mister Sullivan won. As the former owner had promised he gave Mister Sullivan the deed to this place. Mister Sullivan said he couldn't accept it. The former owner told him that he had won the game fair and square. He told Mister Sullivan to take care of this place and keep it up and running. He told Mister Sullivan that all of the books were in order and all of the information regarding the electricity and supplies was also in order back in the office. Mister Sullivan tried to give the man the deed back. The man laughed gently saying no and that Mister Sullivan won McGinty's. He excused himself saying he was going to the bathroom. Mister Sullivan waited, determined to give the man his bar back. He grew impatient and checked the bathrooms. No one was there. The stranger was gone. Mister Sullivan then went into the office and there lying on the center of the desk was an envelope with his name on it." 

"An envelope with his name on it? No way. What did it have in it?" 

"A letter. The letter was handwritten and talked of how Mister Sullivan could use McGinty's more than the stranger could. The stranger wrote that Daniel was to take good care of the place and if he ever decided to get rid of the place he would know when the time was right and he would know who to give the place to. The letter was signed simply G.H. No signature, just the initials G.H." 

"G.H.? I wonder who G.H. was." 

"I don't know. We'll probably never know." 

Megan omitted the information about Mister Hobson and that G.H. stood for Gary Hobson. She just didn't feel right about telling these people Mister Hobson's name so she omitted it from her story. Megan glanced at her watch then said, "I'm sorry. Would the two of you like to order?" 

They ordered then Megan rushed to put in the order. Lindsey looked at Alex commenting, "Could you imagine...gambling to give a homeless man a home and a job? The former owner of this place must've really been something." 

"Yes he was." 

"You knew him?" 

"I knew of him. He was rarely here when I was. He would come in and talk to that Miss Clark then run out the door again." 

"Miss Clark?" 

"Yes. She was a gentle soul. She owned half the bar. She must've agreed with him to give the bar away. The two were very good friends." 

"Did you ever see him up close?" 

"No. I'd always see him come in. I never got a close look at him. He'd run to Miss Clark, exchange some words with her and then run upstairs. When I saw him he was either coming or going. He would always take time out to talk with Miss Clark though. He was a man who seemed to carry the world on his shoulders and Miss Clark... Well, she seemed to be the one who always helped lighten his burden. He'd come in angry, or rushed, or stressed out and she would say a few words to him and get him smiling and laughing again. He always seemed so much better after speaking with her. They were very close..." 

"Were they romantically involved?" 

"No, no best friends. Miss Clark's married and him, well, I don't know if he had a special someone. The two loved each other and cared deeply for one another, anybody could tell just how close they were. They were the best of friends and the best of companions. They cared deeply for one another and I believe it was partly due to their strong bond of friendship that they brought this place closer. The place, the people are like family here. They treat each other as family and I believe that friendship between Miss Clark and him made that change occur. You could see how close the two were and it made you want to have a friend like that. The people are great here..." 

"Well, our waitress sure seems like a nice person." 

"Oh, they all are. Everyone that works here is close knit. Those two sure knew how to run a great business. Mister Sullivan seems like he's a very nice man to." 

"I thought you never met him." 

"I haven't, but I have eyes. He treats his customers like family. I'll tell you one thing when the former owner passed the deed to this place on to Mister Sullivan he passed it on to good hands. He knew what he was doing I guarantee it." 

"So you think he deliberately lost that pool game?" 

"Wouldn't surprise me. He was always willing to stick his neck out for complete strangers. You remind me a lot of him. The two of you were similar." 

"I thought you didn't know the man." 

"I didn't but I watch everything. I hear everything. I love this place and I knew you would to. The ambiance of this place...I don't know how else to explain it." 

Lindsey laughed prompting Alex to question, "What?" 

"I can't believe you...getting all emotional about a bar." 

"Hey now..." 

"I never knew you came here. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because...I don't know. Every time I came here I'd look around and knew that you'd love this place." 

"Michael would've liked it too." 

Alex smiled then replied, "Yeah he would've." 

 

**PART VII**

Lindsey then fell silent as she again thought about her husband. She spoke up again saying, "Alex?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will there always be an emptiness in my heart?" 

"No, I don't believe so Lindsey." 

"So why do I sometimes feel as if I've fallen into this really deep hole and no matter how hard I try I just can't dig myself out?" 

Alex gently gripped Lindsey's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze then answered, "In time you'll make it out of that hole and your heart will be complete again." 

"But what if, when my heart heals, I...forget him?" 

"You won't ever forget him, Lindsey, ever. He’ll always be with you in spirit. He’d want for you to move on with your life." 

"But what if... What if I just...can't?" 

"You will. You just have to be patient. Healing won't happen over night. It will take time. You will move past this. I promise you." 

"You really think so?" 

"I know so. You’re a very strong woman. You're just going through a rough spot in your life that's all." 

Lindsey glanced down at their now entwined hands. She could feel tears threatening to spill over but she managed to hold them back. She looked up at Alex smiling, but sadness and the strain of holding back tears, was very evident in her smile. She looked at him then commented, "He would've loved this place." 

Alex felt his throat clench up on him and a pang of sympathy go right through his heart as he saw those tears in her eyes dangling on the very end of her lashes ready to spill over. He knew how much she was hurting and he vowed to help her through this loss the best he could. He reached up gently cupping her right cheek in his left hand. With his thumb, he gently wiped the tears away just as they spilled over. Lindsey smiled again then said, "Thank you Alex. Thank you for everything." 

"Sure. Anytime Lindsey. You know I'm always here for you. All you have to do is call my name and I'll be there." 

She nodded her head slightly up and down then said, "I know." 

"Feeling better?" 

"Yes I am. Thank you again." 

Alex nodded his head then removed his hand. He pulled out some tissues and handed her one. She accepted it graciously. She then inquired, "Where's the bathroom in this place?" 

Alex showed her so she excused herself. She entered the ladies room and looked at her face in the mirror. She could tell she had been crying so she splashed cool water on her face then blew her nose. Then she again washed her face. As she dried it she focused on the mirror before her and felt her breath catch. Was that a...? 

She swore she saw the shadow of a man standing behind her. She jerked her head around staring intently at the spot where moments before she was sure someone had stood, but the room was empty. She rushed to the stalls, throwing open each door to make sure she was alone. She felt on the verge of panic. Then suddenly she heard a voice. She was positive she heard a soft, warm, soothing voice say, "Relax. You have nothing to fear. You're safe. Relax." 

The voice was so smooth and so pleasant to hear that she felt her panic rapidly abate. She felt comforting warmth suddenly flow over her and felt totally calm, and totally relaxed, yet again. Had she heard that voice or was it just her imagination? The voice was definitely male, but no one else was with her. She shook her head deciding not to dwell on what she thought she had heard. What ever it was she felt totally calm and totally relaxed. She didn't feel in danger at all. Instead she felt safe, very safe and very protected. Whether that voice was in her mind or...not it provided a soothing balm for her that immediately dispelled any fear and anxiety she had been feeling. She looked in the mirror again feeling much better. She smiled and as she headed out of the restroom she whispered a thank you to whatever had helped her calm down. 

Meanwhile, Gary Hobson released the nervous breath he was holding. What the hell were you thinking, Gary? You could've scared her to death! That was really stupid Gar, really stupid! God, what if she had reacted completely the opposite way? She would've never came here again. Lindsey had to return to this place. She just had to. She would return to McGinty's one day when the time was right. Gary you idiot! You could've potentially destroyed her. His mind echoed back 'But you didn't. You helped her.' 

Gary had been watching her again. He could feel her sadness and despair. He had known she came here to collect herself and put her depression aside so she could enjoy herself. Gary felt her pain slice at him like a knife, and when he saw her reaction at the mirror he knew that she had seen him again. He was sure she only saw his shadow, but she shouldn't have even seen his shadow. How could she be so aware of him? When he saw her panic as she flung each stall door open he couldn't help himself. He wanted desperately to calm her and to comfort her so he spoke those words. She had heard them. He saw her perking up as his voice filled the room. Immediately her fear abated and Gary silently thanked God for letting his words have the desired affect on her that he had wanted. She was actually smiling as she left the rest room and he was positive that she uttered two words, "Thank you." 

Gary again reminded himself of how careful he needs to be around her. He didn't want to harm her in any way. He was here to guide and protect her. He was here to provide her with the strength she would eventually need from him. He knew there would be a time when he would have to confront her, a time when he'd have to show himself to her. There would come several times in her life where he must be there to speak with her. He would have to remind her of all those people she has saved. There would come a time in her life in which she would lose someone, like he had lost Jeremiah. She would lose people as she ran around saving all those in peril. Some she could not save and some she could not help. Gary would be there when those things occurred in her life. He would be there for her when she desperately needed him. But for now, he would just keep a close and protective eye on her. 

Lindsey returned to the table. She still couldn't forget that voice she had heard; she knew that voice. She tried to think back through all of the people she has ever met but couldn't remember any one speaking with that voice. She knew that voice but she just couldn't place it. It was so irritating! 

Alex looked up at her in concern; he surveyed her. She looked better, more focused. She wasn't as upset as she had been, but she seemed preoccupied by something. Alex inquired, "Lindsey…Lin?" 

“What, what Alex?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

“Are you sure?" 

"Yes, would you please quite worrying about me so much?" 

"Lindsey, you seem so..." 

"What?" 

"Distant at times that it almost scares me." 

"I'm fine Alex. I just have a lot on my mind." 

"A lot on your mind?" 

"Yes..." 

"Lin..." 

The waitress brought their food out just then. After she handed them each their plates she asked, "Is there anything else I can do for the two of you?" 

"No thank you. We're fine," replied Alex. 

"What about you Miss?" 

"Oh Romick. I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I'm Miss Romick, but you can just call me Lin or Lindsey." 

"Nice to meet you. So what do you think of the place so far?" 

"I love it." 

"Yes, this place is wonderful. Well, I need to be waiting on my other customers. Enjoy your meal." 

"Thank you. We will." 

Lindsey watched Megan walk away. She muttered, "I like her. She's so nice..." 

"Well, part of her job is to be courteous to the customers." 

"I know. You know what's really strange? I feel as if I know her...or about her. I never met her before in my life but there's just something about her, about this place, that feels...familiar." 

"What?" 

"Forget it Alex. I'm just being silly." 

The two fell silent as they ate. Lindsey eventually glanced at her watch then pulled out her newspaper. She read the article on the robbery again carefully then looked at her watch. She glanced up as she felt eyes on her. Megan was watching her intensely a look of surprise on her face. Lindsey immediately folded up the newspaper hoping the waitress didn't see the date on the thing. She questioned, "Can I help you? Excuse me?" 

Megan focused on Lindsey. Lindsey inquired, "Are you all right? You looked a little...upset." 

"I'm...I'm fine." 

"No you're not. Something's wrong. What is it?" 

"Nothing." 

"Please tell me." 

"Nothing it's just that when I saw you looking at that paper then your watch I..." 

"What?" 

"It reminded me of someone. Someone who recently...died." 

"How could...?" 

"He always carried a newspaper with him, always, and he would always glance at his watch then back at the paper as if..." 

Lindsey felt a creepy feeling envelope her then responded, "As if what?" 

"As if there was something in it he had to do...never mind." 

"Who was he?" 

"Just a friend...a very close friend." 

"When...when did he die?" 

"Just last week..." 

"I'm so sorry..." 

"No, no that's all right." 

"Are you going to be all right?" Lindsey questioned in sudden concern when she saw tears glistening in the waitress' eyes. Megan answered, "I'll be fine." 

"Are you sure? If there's anything I can do..." 

"There is. Bring him back...he was to good to die." 

Lindsey fell silent, remembering Michael. He was also too good to die. She gently grasped the waitress' hand in hers in an attempt to offer some amount of comfort to her for her loss, but she knew that it wasn't enough. Lindsey questioned, "Was he a relative of yours?" 

"No. No he was just a very...special person, a very kind person. He was almost like a father to me. I...I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be talking about this. I'm sorry if I ruined your meal. It's just that...you remind me of him. I know that sounds silly but... I'm sorry." 

"You don't have to apologize. I understand exactly how you feel." 

"You...you do?" 

"Yes...you're not alone." 

"Thank you. I better get back to work." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes, for now. Thank you for your concern." 

Megan turned, walking back to the bar to pick up someone's order of drinks. Lindsey watched her then again checked her watch and the paper. She said, "Look Alex, I'm going to head on over to that store..." 

"Now? It's still early." 

"I know but...I'm going to the store." 

"Lindsey, why don't you wait...?" 

"I have to go." 

"So soon?" 

"Yes. Alex, I still don't know who this gunman is. I have no description, no nothing. All I know is that someone is going to rob that store today and kill four people in the process. If I'm going to prevent this larceny from happening I need to find out who my robber is. I need to find him before he commits this crime and going there is the only thing I can really do." 

"And what will you do once you're there, Lindsey? Stop every person on the street and ask them not to rob the place?" 

"If I have to. He has to show up at the store before he robs it, so I just have to...be observant. Are you coming or staying, Alex?" 

"I'm coming. You know that already." 

"Then let's go."

 

* * * *

 

They headed to the store with time to spare. The two decided to stake the place out and watch people. Lindsey was about to give up when she saw a teenager standing in an alley. What was he up to? An alley was a strange place for a boy to be. He was just standing there. 

Lindsey watched as the boy pulled on a hat. She was about to look away until she saw him pull it down over his face. It was a ski mask. Could this be her robber? 

She told Alex she'd be back and started heading across the street stopping halfway there as she thought about what she was doing. What if the boy was just cold and decided to put the mask on to warm his face? What if he just happened to be standing in the alley and was completely innocent of any wrongdoing? What if...? 

She saw the boy glance up nervously as two girls, who were giggling, headed his way. He immediately tore the mask off of his face looking around nervously. Lindsey figured the time was now to approach. If the kid was the robber then now would be her best chance to stop him, but if he wasn't than at least Alex would still be in the car watching for the real one. The boy looked to be about sixteen. He had brown hair and looked rather thin. 

She made her move rushing over to him just when he began to pull the ski mask back on yelling, "Excuse me?" 

The kid looked up at her, startled and scared. She couldn't think of what to say for a moment then spoke out, "I know what you're going to do. Don't do it." 

"What?" 

The boy looked at her, challenging her comment. This kid had street smarts. He knew how to handle himself. She had to be cautious. She tried again, "Robbing a store will only get you life in prison." 

"How would you know if I was even considerin'...?" 

"It doesn't matter how I know. I just do. Are you going to stand there and tell me the thought never crossed your mind?" 

"Lady, get out of my business before you get yourself hurt." 

"Listen. You go in there and attempt to rob that store four people are going to die and their deaths will all be your fault." 

"No one's going to get hurt." 

"Are you sure about that? Can you honestly tell me no one will get hurt?" 

The boy started fidgeting as he became more frustrated confessing, "I need that money." 

"So you are planning on robbing the store?" 

"I need that money. No one'll give it to me. I need it!" 

"Why? What's so important that you're willing to hold up a store?" 

The boy casually avoided her question as he said, "Aw, no one'll get hurt. I seen it a dozen times. Go in, wave the gun around and get the cash. It's that simple." 

"Listen to me there are better ways to get money." 

"No there ain't!" 

"How do you know? Have you tried other ways? You could get a job or..." 

"It's not enough! That's chump change. I need more." 

"Do you need money bad enough that you're willing to kill people to get it, because that's exactly what'll happen if you decide to do this? Why don't you just give me the gun?" 

"What gun?" 

Lindsey gave him one of those all-knowing looks and the boy immediately dropped his head kicking at an invisible rock. He refused to look back up at Lindsey. She prodded gently, "Give me the gun and we'll see what we can do about your money problem. Trust me." 

"Don't trust no one." 

"Well, you have to some time. Just give me the gun." 

"You'll rat on me." 

"No I won't. Please give me the gun so no one gets hurt. Come on." 

The boy gave up. The woman seemed so nice and he sensed that he could trust her so he handed her his gun. She smiled saying, "All right now how about we go get you something to eat then you can tell me about your money problem." 

"You mean it? You'll help me?" 

"I'm sure going to try. Come on. My friend's waiting for me in his car. Let's go." 

The boy walked ahead of her. Lindsey pulled out the paper and immediately perused it. She sighed and sent up a silent prayer of thanks when she saw a new heading where the robbery heading had just been moments before. She then turned back to the boy asking, "What's your name?" 

"Anthony." 

"Nice to meet you, Anthony. My name is Lindsey and this is my friend Alex. Alex, I wanted to get him something to eat." 

Alex agreed and drove to a nearby restaurant. He went to the bathroom while Lindsey watched the kid eat. He ate as if he was starving prompting her to question, "When was the last time you ate?" 

"Don't remember." 

"You don't remember?" 

"Nope." 

"Where are your parents?" 

"Dad's in Ohio. Mom's here in Chicago."

"So why were you going to rob that store?" 

"I need money." 

"For what?" 

"I just need it." 

"Anthony, I can't help you if you don't answer me. What was the money for?" 

Anthony fell silent again. He continued eating his food, staring at the table. She thought he wasn't going to answer her question when he spoke up, "My sister...she needs medicine." 

"But your mom..." 

"My mom's not good at keeping money." 

"What does she do with it?" 

"She blows it...on anything but us." 

"Anthony, I'm sure that's not true." 

"It is. She uses all the money she gets for her drugs. She sells whatever she can get her hands on to buy her drugs. She doesn't care about us. She only cares about her damned heroin." 

Alex overheard that part of the boy's story and looked at Lindsey in concern. He then sat down silently allowing the boy to continue. 

Lindsey felt for the boy and again prodded gently hoping to keep him talking. She questioned, "How old is your sister?" 

"Eight." 

"And how old are you?" 

"Sixteen..." 

"And your mother?" 

"She's worthless. She doesn't do anything but her drugs. My sister needs medicine. She's really sick." 

“Where is she?" 

"At home." 

"With your mother?" 

He nodded his head yes. Lindsey asked, "What's she sick from?" 

"I don't know. She's really sick. She's having problems. She needs medicine to help her breath and to help her get better." 

"Does she get winded a lot? Does she have moments where she can't breath very well?" 

The boy nodded his head yes. Then said, "I talk to her and calm her down. Help her breath easier, but I know she needs medicine. Her breathing fits are closer together. Look ma'me, I have to go." 

"We'll take you home if you'd like." 

The boy nodded his head in agreement. They then headed to his home.

 

* * * *

 

The two drove the boy to the area he had indicated. Lindsey nearly gasped out loud at the place. It was a condemned building. The windows were boarded shut and paint was peeling off of the walls. She asked, "You live here?" 

"Yes. Come on in." 

Lindsey followed. He led her through a gray dingy hall to a room. She could hear someone coughing. The boy immediately broke into a run. Lindsey followed the boy and was shocked to find him holding a young girl. He was whispering to her trying to calm her. She was wheezing. 

Lindsey said, "She needs to see a doctor." 

"We don't have no money." 

"I'll pay for the bill. Come on." 

"But mom..." 

The girl choked out, "She never came home. She's been gone all day." 

Lindsey knelt before the girl saying, "Shh sweetie, don't talk. We're going to get you some help. How does that sound?" 

"Tony who's she?" 

"She's a friend, Ashton. She's going to help us." 

"Where'd ya' meet her?" 

Anthony looked at Lindsey nervously. He didn't want his sister to know he ran in to her at the store he was going to steal from. 

Lindsey smiled at the girl then answered, "At the store, sweetie. He wanted to buy some medicine but didn't have any money so I helped him out." 

Ashton looked at her brother then said, "She's nice," before she was again wracked with violent coughs. 

Lindsey's heart nearly broke as she heard the small child struggling just to pull air into her lungs. How old had her brother said she was? Eight? The girl looked only about five. She was so small. She looked like she ate more than her brother though. 

Lindsey spoke up, "Let's get you to a hospital, all right sweetie?" 

Ashton nodded and Lindsey scooped her up. Anthony refused to let his sister out of his sight. He stuck right near her as Lindsey found her way back outside through the maze of scattered boxes, torn clothes and shredded mattresses. Newspapers and debris were scattered all through out the place. The building was no place for children to be living in. She wondered what kind of a mother would leave her children live in such filth and such a dangerous environment. The boy had said his mother was a heroin addict who gave every last penny of their money to drug dealers in order to satisfy her dependency. Lindsey hated to think of what all these kids had been through and had been exposed to. No wonder the boy was going to rob a store. 

Lindsey hoped and prayed that these two children had a father who cared for them. If she had anything to do about it these children would not be coming back to this horrid place. 

She headed to Alex's car then said, "She needs a hospital, Alex. I think she has asthma. She also feels very hot...probably a fever." 

"Get in." 

With that said Alex drove to the nearest hospital.

 

* * * *

 

When they arrived at the hospital Lindsey called for a nurse. Once the girl went back to be examined Lindsey turned to the boy. He looked very scared and frightened. He was just staring at the wall. She immediately went over to him and knelt before him saying, "Anthony, your sister's going to be fine. The doctors just want to look at her and help her. She'll be fine, you'll see." 

"I shouldn't have left her. She hates being alone." 

"You were trying to help her." 

"I can't believe mom left Ashton alone. I can't believe it! She knows how my sister gets. She panics and her breathing starts acting up. I can't believe she left her!" 

"Maybe your mother had something she needed to do." 

"Yeah, get more drugs." 

Lindsey could tell this young man held a lot of anger inside himself at his mother. Lindsey wasn't sure what to say next so she decided to ask about the boy's father again. She said, "Where is your father? Why isn't he here?" 

"He didn't want us." 

"Who told you that?" 

"Mom. She said he didn't want us so he just left." 

"What was his name?" 

"Brandon Maxwell." 

"Are you sure he doesn't want you?" 

"Mom said so." 

"Have you ever tried to contact him?" 

"Yes, but he never bothered to respond. Then we got kicked out of our apartment and ended up in that house. The house has no heat or electric. Dad hasn't bothered to even search for Ashton and me." 

"Are you sure he lives in Ohio?" 

"Yep in Akron with his girlfriend Melissa. Miss Lindsey..." 

"Just Lindsey." 

"Are you sure Ashton will be alright?" 

"Yes I'm sure. The doctors will help her." 

Lindsey sat down beside the boy. He looked at her then asked, "How'd you know I was going to hold up that place?" 

"I saw you in the alley…" 

"Are you going to tell my sister?" 

"No. No honey, I won't tell her." 

"Thanks Miss Lindsey." 

"Sure." 

They waited for the doctors to come out and give them an update. Lindsey managed to pull Alex off to the side and asked him to try to locate the father. Alex said that he would. She thanked him then returned to the boy's side. He wasn't really a boy; he was a young adult. But every time Lindsey looked at him and saw how frail and thin he was she would see him as a boy. She could tell he hadn't been eating much and after the doctor checked him he had reported to her that the boy was malnourished and partially dehydrated. 

She lifted her head as the doctor came out informing, "Good news. Your sister's going to be just fine, Anthony." 

Anthony jumped excitedly to his feet, his whole face alight as he asked, "SHE IS? Can I see her?" 

"Sure you can. She's resting now but go ahead in and sit with her." 

Anthony went to his sister's room then the doctor turned to Lindsey. He said, "It's good you found her when you did. She's suffering from a normal cold, but she had some extra fluid in her lungs. She would've eventually came down with pneumonia and most likely...died as a result. She has asthma, as well. I'm subscribing an inhaler for her. She'll need to use it several times a day. She’s healthy otherwise." 

"Was she malnourished?" 

"No, no she wasn't. She told me that her brother rarely ate. He would always give her the food. He was giving her any food he could find and not taking any for himself." 

"So that's why he's so malnourished?" 

"Yes. He'll be fine when he gets on a regular diet. Have you located any of their parents yet?" 

"Their mother is missing. Ashton said she left this morning and never returned. We have reached their father. He's on his way. He should be here soon." 

"I hope he can provide them with a stable environment. I have a feeling neither of them have had that." 

"Thank you so much for your help."

 

**PART VIII**

Later, Lindsey went to the girl's hospital room. When she looked in she smiled. The boy was asleep beside his sister in the bed. Lindsey could feel moisture at the corner of her eyes. The two looked so sweet together. She stood there watching when Alex's soft voice sounded behind her. He said in a low voice, so as not to wake the children, "The father's here. Would you like to speak with him?" 

"Yes I would. Thanks Alex." 

She walked into the waiting room and saw a man in his mid-thirties standing with a woman in her early thirties. She could see the resemblance to the boy in the man before her. He looked up and questioned, "Are you Lindsey Romick?" 

"Yes." 

"Where are my children? Are they here? Please tell me they're here." 

"They're both resting." 

"Oh thank God." 

She saw relief spread across the man's facial features and body. The woman at his side held him tighter, smiling at him warmly. She then said, "I'm sorry. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Melissa, Melissa Maxwell and this is my husband Brandon." 

"You're married?" 

"Yes. We got married a year ago. Why do you ask?" 

"Anthony said you were dating I..." 

Brandon interrupted, "Anthony where is he? Please let me see my children." 

Melissa saw confusion in Lindsey and knew an explanation was in order, so she provided one, "My husband has been searching for his kids for the last four years. No one knew of their whereabouts. He was sure his ex-wife had kidnapped them. She moved out of her apartment and left no forwarding address. Brandon's been searching for them ever since." 

Lindsey heard a gasp behind her. She turned to see Anthony peaking around the corner. She said, "Will you both excuse me for a moment?" 

The two nodded in unison. Lindsey went over to Anthony who was still hiding and softly asked, "Anthony, are you alright?" 

He simply nodded his head yes. Lindsey questioned, "Is the man over there your father?" 

"Yes." 

"So why don't you come out and meet him?" 

"She said mom took us. Mom lied to us. We thought he never wanted to see us again. I’m...I'm afraid." 

"I'll be right here, honey. Come on." 

Anthony hesitantly stepped out from behind the wall. He refused to look up at the man and woman before him. He kept his head bowed and stared at the floor. He heard his father say, "Oh, my God is this Anthony?" 

"Yes. He's a little bit shy." 

Brandon hesitated for only a moment then knelt before his son. He gently grasped both of the boy's arms then said, "Anthony, please look at me." 

Anthony looked up and felt tears come to his eyes. The man before him also had tears in his eyes and looked exactly like him. Anthony could only utter one word, "Dad?" 

“Anthony..." 

Then he pulled his son into his warm, gentle embrace. He held Anthony tightly saying, "My God it's so good to see you. I've searched for you for so long. I can't believe I’ve finally found you." 

"Mom said you...you didn't want us." 

"Oh honey, I've always wanted the two of you. I've spent the last few years talking to police and reporters. I tried everything I could think of to locate you and your sister. Where's Ashton? She’s here isn't she?" 

"She's sleeping. She had an illness. I've been taking care of her." 

"Where's your mother?" 

"She left this morning and never came back." 

Lindsey added, "The police are looking for her as we speak." 

"They probably won't find her. Can I see my daughter?" 

"She's sleeping. She's right this way." 

Lindsey led the way to Ashton's hospital room. Mister Maxwell saw his daughter asleep in the bed and more tears welled up in his eyes. He stared agape at her before saying, "My heavens she's grown. When I last saw her she had just learned to walk." 

He silently walked over to where his daughter rested peacefully and watched her sleeping. He kept an arm around his son as well. He was afraid to let him go for fear that he'd lose his children yet again. Lindsey felt extremely happy as she looked at the now reunited family.

 

* * * *

 

Lindsey later headed home glancing once more at the newspaper making sure nothing else needed her attention tonight. She promised to visit the children again. The doctor said that he'd keep an eye on the kids, as well. 

Lindsey felt exhausted; she could barely focus. All she wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep. She felt so relieved as she sunk into a warm soothing bath then lay down on her bed. She again drifted asleep very rapidly.

 

* * * * * *

 

"Good morning, Chicago..." screamed the alarm in her ear. Lindsey jumped awake muttering, "No, no, no not time for work already." 

She turned the annoying alarm off then rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling. Monday, it was Monday again. Time to go to work. She didn't even feel like she had a weekend since that newspaper... 

"Meow." 

THUMP! 

She shook her head reluctantly accepting that she was temporarily going to continue receiving the mysterious paper. Why was it coming to her? She hoped that she would some day get an answer to that burning question of hers. Her thoughts were drawn to the door as a loud knock came from it followed by Alex's voice yelling, "Lindsey, time to go to work!" 

Time to go to work? Why was he here already? Alex never picked her up this early. She glanced at her clock then cursed. The clock shined six-thirty. She had overslept! She only overslept an hour but... 

She heard Alex's knock again. Then rolled out of bed, grabbing her housecoat she marched to the door saying, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" 

She opened the door and jumped to the side as her new feline tabby sprinted for the food dish. She watched him dart into the room then said, "Well good morning to you too cat."

Then she looked back at Alex who held her paper in his hand and looked at her in concern. Lindsey looked at him then reached for her newspaper, which Alex pulled away from her prompting her to snap, "Just give me the damned paper!" 

"I thought you didn't want this thing." 

"Well, I don't have much of a choice in the matter now do I?" 

Then she grabbed it from Alex's hands and immediately looked at the front page before muttering, "Man killed in hit and run…" 

She began reading the article when Alex cleared his throat rather loudly. Lindsey looked up from her paper rather irritated that he interrupted her while she read. 

Alex snickered tenderly jeering, "My aren't you a grouchy one in the morning." 

Lindsey didn't reply choosing to return her focus to the newspaper in her hands. Alex noting her obvious distraction interrupted, "Uh Lindsey, honey not to be annoying or anything but it's six-thirty and well, you're not even dressed for work. We have to be at the office by 7:30 that doesn't give us that much time, so could you please get dressed?” 

Lindsey again looked at Alex, half-irritated muttering, "Sure Alex. Be right there." 

Instead of going directly to change Alex watched her give the cat some milk. Then she went to change, carrying the newspaper with her. He glanced at the cat now watching him intensely, which prompted him to question, "Care to tell me just what that was all about, fur ball?" 

The cat meowed then resumed drinking its milk. Alex shook his head before replying, "Thanks for nothing." 

He glanced at his watch noticing the time. He yelled, "Hey Lindsey, hurry up or we'll both be late for work!" 

"I'm coming." 

Ten minutes later she returned still carrying the newspaper. He noticed as they climbed into his truck that she still had the newspaper in her hands and questioned, "Have you figured out what you're going to do about that thing yet?" 

"I have to do what I can." 

"And is there anything in that paper that interferes with your work today?" 

She didn't glance up. Alex said, "I see. Just how many...things need your attention while you're supposed to be working?" 

"Just...three." 

"THREE? Lindsey, they'll fire you. You can't leave work that many times today! What are you going to do?" 

“I'll think of something. Don't worry." 

"Who's worried?" 

She glanced at him again then refocused on her newspaper. A long silence proceeded. She felt annoyed as they pulled into a parking space at the law firm. She really didn't feel like being here today. The job was becoming less and less appealing to her, but she couldn't explain why because she really didn't understand why. 

Alex shut off his truck engine and watched Lindsey in silence. He could tell she didn't really want to be here today. Her job wasn't very appealing to her anymore. Anybody could tell it wasn't. She was getting tired of it. 

Alex watched her as she again glanced at the newspaper. She had been flipping through the thing the whole way to work muttering some of the time as she found an article that caught her eye and falling silent at other times. He questioned, "Lin, do you want to be here?" 

She glanced up then asked, "What do you mean, Alex?" 

“You've done nothing but read that paper the whole way here." 

"It's very important that I read it. People are depending on me out there." 

"So you accept this thing?" 

No response. Dead silence met Alex's question. He continued on, "You don't act as if you want to be here, Lin." 

She looked up at her friend then said, "To tell you the truth Alex, I don't really know what I want any more. What I do know is I have this paper that I have to deal with and that I really don't like my job at this firm any longer." 

"So quit." 

"I can't do that. I can't just up and quit my job." 

"Why not?" 

"For one you should give a two weeks notice." 

"Right." 

"And I couldn't just let my clients dangling." 

"Oh yeah, your clients. Can't let them go. Lin, you know as well as I do that those are just excuses you've made up. You know if you quit the cases will go to someone else who will pick up where you left off and as for the two week notice...well, it's not written any where that you must give the notice." 

"I know but..." 

"No, no buts. Look Lin, if you're really that unhappy with your job then you should just quit. You only make yourself miserable if you continue coming here when you don't want to be here." 

"I have to be here. It's my job. Let's go inside. We're already cutting it close." 

They went inside and went to work. Around eleven Lindsey searched for Alex. When she found him she said, "I have to run. Cover for me, please?" 

"What do you have to do?" 

Lindsey glanced at the paper in her hands again reading it for details before replying, "Stop a hit and run." 

Without looking back up at him she turned and rapidly made her exit.

Once she got away from her job she muttered, "Okay, hit and run on Dearborn..." 

She glanced at her watch assessing how much time she had to get there before the accident happened. She rolled the paper up then looked around to determine which route would get her to Dearborn the quickest. Once she settled on a route she took off at break neck speed.

 

* * * *

 

When she finally got to the intersection she caught her breath and again scanned the article, looking up as she suddenly spotted the victim. She saw a middle-aged man step onto the street just as a van came barreling around the corner. The man was paying no attention to the van as it rapidly flew towards him. Lindsey began running before she even thought of what to do. She glanced up to again confirm in her mind where the van now was. Then, without another moment’s hesitation, Lindsey launched herself into the man sending him backwards onto the sidewalk mere seconds before the menacing vehicle went barreling by them. 

As the adrenaline wore off she could see that the man was momentarily shocked so she decided to make a quick exit after affirming that the man would be fine. By the time the man was focused enough to look up all he saw was a woman rushing down the street away from him with her long flowing hair billowing out behind her. He went to call out to her just as she bolted around the corner of a building. He never saw her face and knew he'd never catch up with her. He had wished he were more attentive. He didn't even see her face clearly and suddenly he wished that he had at least thanked her for saving him. She was gone before he had even a slight chance to relay his gratitude. 

He waited until he grew calmer then he headed on his way trying not to think of what might've happened to him if the mysterious woman had never been there.

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile... 

Lindsey felt uncomfortable staying around after she had saved the man so she took off running. When she neared her work place she calmed herself down. As she approached the parking lot of the law firm she again opened up her newspaper affirming in her mind that the headline was now gone. She then found the next article that required her attention: LOCAL WOMAN MUGGED IN PARK. 

Lindsey didn't like the idea of getting involved in a mugging, but she also couldn't pretend she never saw the article so she began to read it. The article said that a woman was mugged in Grant Park around 12:20 and that the police still hadn’t located the mugger. She glanced at her watch, noting she’d be missing work longer than she had originally planned. She had forgotten how close the two incidents occurred and hoped that Alex wouldn't be extremely angry with her for returning late to work. She knew that he’d cover for her, but she hated to place him in such a precarious position. If the boss discovered her absence then Alex would get a long lecture and a long grilling as to where she was when she was supposed to be doing her job.

 

**PART IX**

She couldn't think about what Alex was doing for her now. She had to be completely focused. A mugger was potentially a very dangerous person. She would have to be on her toes and very observant if she was going to successfully stop the woman from being mugged in the park. 

She again eyed up her watch. She had a little bit of time maybe she should call Alex to let him know that she was fine and would be a tad bit longer then planned. She saw a phone and quickly put change in it, dialing up her friend. She heard Alex's voice coming through to her from the other end of the line, "Hello?" 

"Alex? It's me." 

"Lindsey? Where are you? Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine but..." 

"What? Did something go wrong?" 

"No, no nothing went wrong, Alex. I'm going to be later then I had planned though." 

"Lindsey, what are you doing?" 

"I have to go stop a mugging." 

"Lindsey, you're going to lose your job if you don't get back here." 

"I may quit it anyway." 

"What are you saying? You're quitting? Are you sure?" 

"I'm not sure of anything right now other then at twelve-twenty this afternoon a woman is going to be mugged and I have to prevent it." 

"Lindsey..." 

"I wanted to let you know I'd be late so you wouldn't get worried." 

"Maybe you should quit the firm." 

"I...I don't know. I haven't made a decision yet." 

She glanced haphazardly at her watch not really paying much attention to it, but as her eyes strayed elsewhere she remembered it and again glanced at it. She gasped when she saw the time then said, "Alex, I have to go stop the mugging. I'll call if I'm late. I just wanted to let you know where I was. Talk to you soon." 

"Yeah sure and Lindsey, please be careful." 

"I will. Thanks." 

She hung up the phone in its cradle then made another quick survey of the newspaper to make sure that nothing had changed. Once she discovered the article still existed she took off for the park. As she made her way to the park she thought of what she could do to stop this mugging. She had a description of the assailant and a police sketch provided by the victim. The sketch was printed with the article asking for any information people might have on the suspect. It appeared that this wasn't the first time the mugger attacked in the park, and this particular mugger was nasty. He’d beat his victims then steal their valuables and take off running. The police hadn't had any luck finding the guy or stopping him, and the sketch was their biggest break through in the case. 

She approached Grant Park scanning it for any sign of a person that looked like the sketch. She didn't see anyone so she started to get worried. What if she was in the wrong area of the park and missed the mugging completely? What if the man had a weapon of some sort? What if...? She mentally yelled at herself, ordering herself to stay focused on the present and not worry about the possible outcomes of the situation. She again glanced at her watch before looking around. 

As Lindsey surveyed the immediate area she saw a man and woman jogging side by side on one of the park pathways. Off to her left a mother and daughter were having a picnic and off to her right...off to her right was a young woman walking. She was listening to headphones prompting Lindsey to wonder if she was the victim. She knew that there was a pretty good chance the young woman was. She would never hear the approach of the mugger if she had those headphones turned on and up. 

Lindsey shook her head in disapproval. Why didn't people think of the possible dangers they could be exposing themselves to before they did things? One of the biggest suggestions given to warn women how to stay safe was to never go out walking alone wearing headphones because if the headphones were loud they’d drowned out any noise, which would make someone a very easy target for an ambush. 

As she continued to watch the woman she noticed sudden movement in her peripheral field of vision, and turned just in time to see a man sneaking up on the woman. He appeared to be concealing something in his hand. Lindsey felt her breath catch as she felt sudden fear for the woman filter in. She thought quickly about what to do before yelling out, "Hey Cathy!" and ran towards the woman plastering a big smile on her face in hopes of giving off the impression that her and the woman were friends. 

She noticed the man stop immediately upon hearing her yell without thought she continued to run towards the woman keeping a concealed eye on the man approaching her. As soon as she was within a foot of the woman the man turned on his heels and ran into the bushes. 

She waited until the woman continued safely on before stopping to glance at the newspaper again. She was certain the woman would be safe now and released the pent up breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. As she gazed at the paper she smiled noticing that in the articles' place was now an ad for a clothing store sale. Excellent. 

Smiling broader she decided to head on her way still thinking about the mugger. He'd be free to do it again unless someone stopped him so she decided to pay the Chicago Police Department a quick visit. She checked the time knowing if she went to the police department she'd be even later returning to the office. But she also knew that she couldn't withhold any helpful information she had regarding the criminal so she headed to the station.

 

* * * *

 

She entered the precinct and approached the front desk. A desk sergeant looked up from his paperwork upon hearing her approach and smiled before asking, "May I help you, ma'me?" 

Lindsey cleared her throat then responded, "Yes. I have some information regarding the mugging case..." 

"What case would that be Miss...?" 

"Romick, Lindsey Romick. You're looking for information on a mugger who attacks in broad daylight usually in one of the local parks. He beats his victims then robs them..." 

"And you have information about the man responsible?" 

"Yes." 

"Where did you get your information?" 

"Observations." 

"Oh. HEY WATKINS?" 

"Yes?" 

"We have a young lady here who says she has information that will be beneficial to us regarding the park muggings. You may want to speak with her." 

Watkins looked at the woman before him. She was very attractive. He cleared his throat, and his mind then extended his hand towards her saying, "Hello. I’m Sergeant Watkins. I'm in charge of the park muggings case. Would you please come join me in my office where we can talk more privately?" 

Lindsey nodded her head in agreement, shook the man's outstretched hand then followed him. He held his office door open to admit her then said, "Have a seat Miss...?" 

"Romick, Lindsey Romick." 

"Miss Romick." 

She took the chair opposite his. He sat down at his desk then said, "Now what kind of information do you have on the case?" 

"I can give you a description of the mugger." 

Sergeant Watkins suddenly sat up straighter in his chair leaning towards her he questioned, "You’ve seen the mugger?" 

"Yes I have." 

"When?" 

"Today in Grant Park. He attempted to mug a young woman but took off as soon as he saw me." 

"Are you sure that this man you saw was the mugger?" 

"Yes, I'm positive. He was carrying a knife in his right hand, concealing it. I saw him getting ready to grab the woman and called out to her. When he saw me approaching he took off running." 

"Miss Romick, I'm going to need you to give a statement and talk with a sketch artist so we can get a composite of the man you saw. Do you have time?" 

Lindsey noted the time on the wall clock hanging above the sergeant's desk. It was getting late so she informed, "I actually have to be getting back to work..." 

"Miss Romick, the sooner you can give us a description the better. The longer we wait the less you'll remember." 

Lindsey became frustrated. She knew the man was right. All those years as a lawyer taught her just how quickly witnesses could forget important details. She had seen the man briefly and the sketch of the man briefly, also. She knew she had to stay and give him the description now because if she ended up forgetting one important detail due to a lapse in time it could ruin the police's chances of capturing the guy. She responded, "Alright, but let me make a quick phone call." 

"Sure." 

"Thank you."

 

* * * *

 

She ran to a phone and dialed up Alex saying, “Alex, it's Lindsey again. Hey look I...I'm going to be later than expected returning...something else has come up..." 

"Lindsey, you're jeopardizing your career." 

"Yes I know that Alex, but this is too important." 

"Where are you?" 

"Chicago P.D." 

"WHAT? Lindsey, are you all right? What happened with the mugging?" 

"I'm fine Alex, don't worry. I averted the mugging. He took off and nobody was harmed." 

"So why are you at the police department?" 

"To give the police a description of the mugger." 

"What?" 

"The woman who was supposed to get mugged this afternoon was also the same woman who gave the police a description of the suspect. She put him out of business. Now that I prevented the mugging the police have no witness to provide them with a description..." 

"So you decided to volunteer?" 

"I had to. I can't let that man remain on the streets." 

"Lin, how do you intend to convince the police that you actually saw the mugger?" 

"I already convinced them of that. I told them I saw a man in the park with a knife in his hand come up behind a woman. When I called out to her he saw me and took off." 

"So you lied?" 

"No, not really. I just..." 

"Bent the truth a little?" 

"Alex, what was I supposed to do? Leave him out there so he could beat someone again? What if the next victim ends up in the hospital or dead because of this mugger? I have no choice here, Alex. Please understand that." 

"I do, Lin, it's just that...you're lying to the police. Just be careful." 

"I will." 

"So what else do you have to do?" 

"Stop a boy from slipping into a coma." 

"When's that going to happen?" 

"At two-thirty." 

"You should've left here sick if you knew you'd be gone all day." 

"I didn't know how things were going to go. Look I have to go. I'm so sorry for causing you problems, Alex. I'll be back soon..." 

"Are you coming back here?" 

"Yes. I might just have to have a talk with Mister Shoransky..." 

"You're thinking about quitting, aren't you?" 

"If the paper is going to continue to be this demanding... I may not have a choice in the matter. Look, I have to get back in there. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Okay, and Lin..." 

"Yes?" 

"Be careful." 

"I will. Good bye Alex." 

"Bye." 

Lindsey hung up the phone returning to Sergeant Watkins office. She spent the next hour telling her story and giving a description of the suspect to a sketch artist. When the picture finally looked like the man Lindsey had seen she stood up and stretched. She looked briefly at her watch noticing it was now approaching 2pm. She quickly asked the detective, "Is that all?" 

"Yes. We’ll need your home phone and address for any follow up..." 

"I gave all that information to Sergeant Watkins. May I leave now?" 

"Yes, and thank you so much for your help." 

"Sure." 

Lindsey rushed to the station entrance increasing her pace as she approached the doors. She didn't have much time. A boy was going to end up in a coma after a bike wreck if she didn't get moving. She exited the station, pulling the newspaper out and finding the article she needed to change. She again glanced at her watch before increasing her speed. At two-thirty a boy was going to wreck his bike. He wasn't going to get some simple cuts and bruises instead his head was going to connect hard with a sidewalk, hard enough to knock him unconscious and send him into a coma. She had to stop the accident before it was too late. 

When Lindsey finally found the area the accident was to occur in she glanced anxiously around her. She didn't see any kids on bikes, in fact, the area looked rather...desolate. But the paper said... She pulled it out and reread the article. There it was: around two-thirty ten-year old Paul Collins wrecked his bike striking his head on the sidewalk during the fall. His mother rushed frantically outside after calling an ambulance to the scene. She glanced out her window to check on her son just as he wrecked and saw him strike his head, which began to bleed excessively. Young Paul had lapsed into a coma shortly after the ambulance arrived. He was then placed in ICU and remained critical. Lindsey had to stop that from happening. Head injuries were very dangerous. A head injury could cause more damage to a victim then good. It was nothing to fool with. The boy could very well end up comatose for the rest of his life or could have a hemorrage on the brain that could kill him instantly. The accident had to be stopped. 

She noted the time and sighed in relief. She was early that's why no one was there yet. She looked at the article again to confirm where the accident is to occur then waited for her next save to arrive. She noticed that the neighborhood was nice. The houses were a decent size but since they were so close together there wasn't much room for yard space. 

She turned abruptly when she suddenly heard a sound and searched for the source of the noise. She heard the sound off to her right like chains banging, bike chains. She then turned abruptly seeing a young boy pedaling a bike down the sidewalk. She called out to him, "Excuse me? Excuse me?" 

The boy glanced up then Lindsey continued, "Excuse me, Paul?" 

The boy stopped his bike looking up at her and asking, "You know my name? Who are you?" 

"I'm just a friend. I'm a little bit lost. Can you help me?" 

"I'm not good with directions, but my mom is. She's home. Come on, I'll take you there." 

Lindsey followed the boy on the bike making sure to stay right next to him so he couldn't possibly wreck. She felt relieved when the boy finally parked his bike in the driveway. He told her to wait right there and then he ran inside. Lindsey eyed up her paper noticing the article had disappeared. She decided to make a very quick exit trying not to feel bad disappearing on the boy like she was about to. She looked towards the house and saw no sign of the boy or his mother so she made her escape. She took off running silently apologizing to the boy and his mother for her small deception. When she was finally far enough away from the house that she wouldn't be spotted she started to walk. 

Meanwhile, the boy returned seeing the woman gone. His mother looked at him in worry asking, "Where is this woman?" 

"Well, she was here. I swear she was, mom. I told her to wait right here. She said she would." 

"Well, maybe she was shy and decided to leave." 

"But..." 

Paul's mother looked up at him then at his bike. She stared in shock when she saw the tire was almost flat. She asked, "Paul, were you riding your bike earlier?" 

"Yes." 

"Were you wearing your helmet like I told you to?" 

"No I wasn't. I'm sorry, mom." 

"That's alright, Paul." 

He watched his mom walk to his bike and eye up the front tire. He asked, "Mom, what is it? Why do you look so scared?" 

"I'm fine, Paul. Come here." 

Paul stepped into his mother's loving embrace and she hugged him tightly to her. She had seen where something had rammed into her son's bike tire. If her son had been on that bike riding really fast, as he always loved to do she was sure the tire would've blown and he would've wrecked possibly striking his head on the sidewalk. Did the mysterious woman know how much danger her son was in and only appeared to save him? If so, she was greatly indebted to the woman. She sent a silent thank you up to the Lord for sending someone to save her boy's life.

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile... 

Lindsey continued walking searching the paper for any other events that would need her attention. She knew that she had to hurry back to her work soon. She had spent a lot more time making the day's saves then she had intended. She glanced at her watch in surprise, it was now a quarter till three and she still wasn't at work; she became suddenly nervous. Her shift normally ended at three-thirty and most of her afternoon was spent not at her job like it should've been but stopping events the paper had revealed to her. Alex was going to kill her! She had told him she wouldn't be very long but instead of doing as she had said she ended up wasting a whole day. She spent her whole afternoon with the mysterious newspaper. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she made it back to work managing to get inside without her boss detecting her sudden reappearance. Once she entered her office she saw Alex sitting at her desk. He glanced up saying, "Well, I'm glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." 

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. The paper..." 

"Yes, the paper. Lin, honey, you are going to have to make a huge decision and soon. You can't keep going like this. You'll end up losing your job. You have to make a choice. Which is more important to you? The job or the paper?" 

"Well...I don't know. I mean...Alex, how can I make that choice?" 

"Which makes you happier?" 

"I don't know." 

"Yes you do. You have to know. You just don't want to accept it." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"That fire in you is back. Do you know what has sparked it inside of you? Not this job, no, that thing in your hands...that paper. You love helping people, you always have, and what has made that possible? The newspaper, your early edition of the Chicago Sun, the newspaper is allowing you to do what you have always wanted to do." 

"But what if I do quit this job and this paper just...stops coming? Then I lost my job for nothing." 

"You have plenty of money to support yourself if such a thing occurs, and besides I don't think that’s going to happen. Do you?"

Lindsey remained silent then answered truthfully, "No. I think I'm stuck with this thing, Alex." 

"That's exactly what I think too. I know it's a big decision but it’s also a decision you must ultimately make." 

"I just don't know what, exactly, to do." 

"Do whatever feels like the right thing to do." 

"All right." 

She fell silent again. What felt right was the newspaper. Two days ago she would've never even considered quitting her job for this puzzling thing. Now she was feeling as if she was expected to quit her job so she could deal with the paper and its demands. Something seemed to be urging her to quit this job to take on the responsibility of the paper. Should she just go by her instincts? Her instincts were telling her, screaming at her, to quit her present job. Should she follow her intuition or just...forget about it? 

Alex watched Lindsey as she debated and argued within her mind about what the right thing to do was. He knew she was struggling internally trying to figure out what she was supposed to do, so he interrupted, "Lin?" 

"Yes Alex?" 

"How many times did you attempt to return to work before the paper prevented it?" 

"Well, I don't know...two, maybe three times why?" 

"What prevented you from returning?" 

"Well, I had things to do. Important things." 

"Things the paper put in your way maybe?" 

"Yeah I suppose." 

"Like road blocks?" 

Lindsey nodded her head in agreement, not quite sure where Alex was going with this. Alex continued, "So the paper is what prevented your return?" 

"Well yeah, I suppose so...what does this have to do with anything, Alex?" 

"Maybe it was sending you a message." 

"What?" 

"Maybe the paper was trying to communicate TO you what it needs FROM you." 

"Are you saying the paper is trying to communicate to me that I should go ahead and quit my job?" 

"Yes, I'm saying it’s a distinct possibility, Lin, and one we should be considering." 

"But..." 

"I know. It sounds impossible but... Look, don't try to explain all this because you can't. This paper just exists and for some odd reason holds some kind of...special properties. How do we know what those properties are? We don't. But what I see is you helping people and enjoying it. Neither of us knows what the paper is capable of. All we know is that it shows up gives you things to do and you change those things for the better. Who's to say the paper is incapable of leading you away from your present job? If this paper has been given to you for some special purpose then that paper, or something else, will most likely help guide you towards what it wants. Am I making any sense here?" 

"Yes...but Alex, I've only just received this thing on Saturday..." 

"So?" 

"So? Wouldn't that mean it's too soon to tell what exactly is going on with this thing?" 

"Not necessarily." 

Alex glanced at the wall clock then said, "Time to go. We'll talk about this later. Come on let's get out of here." 

They left getting into Alex's truck. Lindsey said, "You know I feel guilty." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'll be getting paid for working when I was hardly there today. Alex, that isn't right." 

"Well, you really can't do anything about it." 

"But I feel so bad." 

"Don't worry about it, Lin." 

"How can I not worry?" 

"Just try." 

They both fell silent again. The drive home was uneventful, but Alex again noticed how Lindsey still read through the paper. He knew that she was afraid she'd miss something again. The first night she got the paper she didn't stop an accident and felt as if it was her fault. He could tell that she feared making that same error. Alex saw her again look at the paper then spoke up, "Lin, you've looked at it cover to cover at least five times since we've left work. Nothing has changed. Will you please just let it go?" 

"But what if something...?" 

"I'm sure it'll find a way to get your attention if it needs you to do something." 

"Do you really think so?" 

Alex fell silent. Lindsey decided to put the newspaper away. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe the paper would some how find a way to get her attention if something needed attended to. Lindsey shook her head thinking about just how stupid that sounded, a paper communicating to her? Yeah right. In the end she decided to clear her mind and just enjoy the trip home.

 

**PART X**

Once home she invited Alex upstairs. She said, "I still have that meal left over from Saturday. I never had the chance to make it. You're welcome to stay if you'd like." 

"Thanks. I think I will. I'll help you with that meal, also." 

The two set to work making a meal. Once completed they both sat down to eat. Alex noticed Lindsey was unusually quiet then gently prodded, "Thinking about what you're going to do about it?" 

"Yeah. You were right earlier when you said that paper kept preventing my return to work maybe something or someone was trying to tell me I couldn't handle my job and the paper simultaneously." 

"I'm not really sure, Lin. I could be totally wrong about this." 

"No, no. I think you're right." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"I'm seriously considering quitting. It's a huge decision to make based on something so..." 

"Phenomenal? Unusual? Bizarre?" 

"Yeah." 

"Yes it is." 

"But it's a decision I can't postpone." 

"Mister Shoransky should understand your wanting to leave. This has been a very hard year for you and instead of taking time off to deal with everything you've been working yourself ragged. I don't see any reason for him to be offended or angry with you for your decision." 

"I know but still..." 

"Stop worrying or you'll make yourself sick. Things will work out in the end I promise you. Things always find a way to work out. You'll see." 

"I know you're right but," Lindsey jumped half startled. Alex looked at her in concern asking, "Are you alright?" 

"Yes I'm fine. The cat just startled me." 

"The cat?" 

"Yeah, remember the one that wandered in here the day I moved in. He just rubbed against my leg. It caught me off guard." 

"Speaking of that cat...are you going to keep him?" 

"For as long as he'll have me." 

"Are you going to keep him inside?" 

"No, no. I sense he's used to doing as he pleases." 

As soon as she said those words she felt a chill climbing her spine. She then heard that eerily familiar voice again muttering, "Boy you got that right!" but she shook her head. She was just imagining the voice. She deliberately ignored the fact that the cat was again focusing on a wall and was acting as if he was greeting an old friend. Alex noticed her sudden tenseness and started wondering what she was thinking. Shortly after her pause she continued, "He'll probably never just stay in here. He'd find a way out. He only comes in at certain times of the day. It's kind of bizarre now that I think about it." 

"You're attached to him already, aren't you?" 

"I like having him around and visiting me...if that's what you mean." 

"You used to hate cats." 

"Yeah, well not anymore. I’ve learned to love them." 

"Really? So what did you name him?" 

"Nothing yet." 

"So what do you call him?" 

"Cat." 

"What?" 

"Cat." 

"Just cat?" 

"Yes." 

Alex chuckled then he caught the stern look Lindsey was now directing his way and made a dramatic effort to clear his throat. Lindsey couldn't help it she laughed. Alex glared back at her so she also made a show of clearing her throat and tried desperately to keep that smirk from coming out. She then said, "For now his name is Cat and he seems to be rather content with that name." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." 

"I see...so he's now your cat? I mean Cat is now your...cat..." 

"Alex..." 

Lindsey replied in a half sarcastic voice. He looked at her with those innocent eyes of his then questioned, "Yes?" 

"Stop." 

"Stop what?" 

"Picking on my cat." 

"Oh. Stop picking on your cat named Cat?" 

"Yes..." 

"So is Cat...I mean your cat ready..." 

Alex jumped as a craftily balled up napkin caught him square in the nose. He looked at his friend who radiated pure innocence. She sat there eating her food acting as if she didn't do anything wrong. Alex watched her as she casually glanced up at him, "What Alex?" she inquired sweetly. 

"Oh nothing." 

She resumed eating her food. Alex made sure she wasn't looking then sent that crumpled napkin sailing back in her general direction. He then quickly turned away showing great interest in the wall before him. He heard her groan then say "You know I've always liked my food with a little bit of napkin on the side." 

"What?" 

He looked up and saw that his obviously poorly directed napkin wad had landed right in her food. He uttered a quick apology then busted up laughing. It wasn't long before Lindsey joined him. 

The cat jumped up on the counter sitting beside his previous companion watching the two at the table. The cat looked up at Gary, who was again leaning casually against the counter, watching the banter between his successor and her friend. He looked at the cat and they both rolled their eyes shaking their heads in wonderment at the uncanny scene before them. Gary asked the cat, "Now was I ever that...bizarre, cat?" 

The cat looked as if he shook his head yes. Gary was about to retort but decided it was useless so he just turned back to the scene before him. Then whispered, "Well, who asked you?" 

The cat meowed so Gary looked back at him with a hint of accusation in his eyes then replied, "On second thought don't answer that." 

The two watched as Lindsey and Alex talked, cleaned up then Alex left. Gary watched Lindsey make her way to the couch then flop down on it. She looked exhausted; she should get some rest. He saw her soon lay down on the couch and within moments she drifted asleep. Gary couldn't resist as he walked over to her and gently pulled the afghan up over her. He knew he wasn't supposed to manipulate the physical world or anything in it but couldn't stop himself. Once he covered her up he again claimed his place against the counter watching her sleep. She was going to work out just fine. He knew she would. He was proud of her for how well she was handling the paper. She did a really good job today and covered all of her bases. She'd need some more time to completely adjust and accept the gift Gary bestowed upon her all those years ago but, in the end, she was going to do very well. He now felt totally confident that he chose the right person to receive his paper. The cat also seemed to be taking a liking to her and, whether she realized it or not, she was attuning herself to the cat. She was unconsciously picking up on those clues the cat left out there for her to help aid her. She was communicating with the cat, and the cat was communicating with her. He was glad. He stood and watched her a while longer then left her alone to rest.

 

* * * * * *

 

Lindsey awoke with a sudden start flinging the covers off of herself and onto the floor. Where was she? Was she home or...? What was that ungodly noise? Who was screaming? As her mind cleared and sleep began to lift its heavy veil from her she became aware of her surroundings. She was in her hotel room. She must've fallen asleep on the couch and that loud talking was her radio. What day was it again? Monday? No, no Tuesday. It was Tuesday and she had to have a very important conversation with her boss regarding her leaving the law firm. She jerked her head towards the door when she heard an insistent meow followed by a very distinctive, loud thunk. The paper...her paper… Her paper and the cat...maybe the two were linked. She got up and wandered to her door opening it she bent down to pick up the paper as the cat flew by her and made a beeline for the food dish. She said, "You'll have to wait a second. I didn't get the milk out yet."

The cat rowled as if to question why the milk wasn't out and Lindsey responded, "Hey, I just got up. You need to be patient. I'm still half asleep here." 

She closed the door then got the milk and cat food for her cat. As usual he dug into the food eating as if he was starving to death. While he ate she opened up the paper and reviewed it. It was going to be a very busy day. Luckily though her morning seemed oddly clear. Her first save doesn't occur until noon, which would give her enough time to stop in at work then pay someone very special a visit. 

She showered then got dressed, grabbing some pop tarts to eat on the go. She met Alex and during the drive into work she told him she was going to quit the law firm today.

 

* * * *

 

Once they got to the firm she went directly to Mister Shoransky's office and knocked on the door. From the other side his gravelly voice spoke, "Come in." 

"Good morning, Mister Shoransky." 

"Lindsey, how are you doing?" 

"Fine." 

"How are you holding up?" 

"I'm doing good." 

"If you need anything, anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." 

"Actually Mister Shoransky I...I needed to speak with you...about my future at this law firm." 

"You could have a great one here." 

"I know but..." 

"You're ready to leave, aren't you? At least temporarily." 

She looked down drumming up her courage. She glanced back up responding, "Yes I am. I'm sorry to give you such late notice..." 

"No need to worry, my dear. I had a feeling this day would soon come." 

"How? I mean..." 

"Lindsey, I know you. I've known you most of your life. I could tell when your husband...passed on his... It greatly affected you. I had expected you to quit then but instead you began working overtime. Now…you’re ready to move on. I can tell your heart isn't in this job like it used to be. Don't worry it's only natural. We all get tired of our jobs eventually. Everyone moves from one job to another at some time in life, and you’re ready to move on to something else. You have been a great asset to this firm and I will tell you I do hate to see you go, but I won't stop you from leaving. I'll also tell you that if you ever decide to come back there will be a place here for you. I promise. You’re one of my best lawyers and good lawyers are often very hard to come by. If you ever decide to come back just call me up."

"I will and Mister Shoransky...?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you so much for understanding." 

"You're welcome." 

She talked with him a few moments longer then stopped by Alex's office. She entered then said, "Well..." 

"What happened?" 

"It's done. I quit." 

"Did he understand?" 

"Yes. He was rather nice about it, too."

"I told you he'd understand. So where are you off to now? Who's next to be helped?" 

"I actually don't have anything until noon." 

"Going home?" 

"No actually... I'm going to see Michael." 

Dead silence filled the room at her confession. Lindsey hadn't visited her husband's grave in a rather long time. She just didn't know how to deal with her husband's death. 

Alex questioned, "Would you like me to come with you? I can get a few hours off and..." 

"No, no Alex. I don't think that'll be necessary. This is something I have to do...alone." 

"Are you sure, Lin?" he questioned in concern. 

"Yes, I'm sure." 

"Are you ready for this?" 

"Yes. I want to go to see him...tell him about what's been going on. Maybe...maybe he'll hear me...his spirit. I need to do this, Alex. I'll be fine. Don't worry." 

"Okay, if you say so but Lin, if you need me to be with you or just someone to talk to..." 

"I know where to find you. Thank you so much Alex, for everything. I’ll call you later and let you know how things work out." 

"Okay. You take care." 

"I will and I'll be fine." 

She then left. Alex watched her leave. He wasn't sure how to react to Lindsey's news. For her to go to Michael's grave was a huge step. She had avoided the cemetery after he had died not wanting to completely accept her husband's death. Her avoidance of the cemetery had made her feel more at ease and had made her feel as if he wasn't completely dead. Alex was actually shocked when she said where she was planning on going. Maybe his friend was finally, successfully, on the road to healing. He was glad she finally decided a visit to her husband's gravesite was long overdue. He has been praying for her for a very long time.

 

* * * *

 

Lindsey hesitantly approached the gates to the cemetery where she knew her husband now lay. She felt nervous, anxious, even scared. She had stopped by a florist to pick up some flowers for his grave then, with every step she made towards the cemetery, she built up her courage. She had to do this; she needed to. Visiting his grave was just another necessary step she had to take to be able to move on with her life and continue on the path of healing. 

She drew in a deep calming breath then, exhaling slowly, she stepped over the threshold at the gate and into the cemetery. She could feel every nerve rise on end, and could sense her uncertainty and misgivings again creeping up. She had already successfully crossed the threshold. She told herself there was no turning back now. This was just something she had to do to be able to start moving on with her own life. 

She knew where his grave was even after not being here since the funeral. She'd never forget where her husband was buried. She picked up her pace fearing that if she didn't she'd chicken out and run like hell. She had to do this, so she forced herself on continuing to place once foot in from of the other. 

She came upon his grave marker and stopped. She stood stock-still, unable to move or even think all she could do was stare at his name on the gravestone, clutching a beautiful bouquet of red roses in her right hand and tightly clenching her left hand into a fist… 

She had no idea how long she stood there just staring. She could feel warm dampness on her cheeks and knew it was from her tears. She cleared her throat, after what seemed like forever, then as she touched her shaky hand to the carving of Michael's name she whispered, "Hello my love..." 

She began to slowly trace his name on the gravestone with her finger clearing her throat again as she said, "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come visit you. I've been...having a very difficult time accepting that you're...no longer here. It's been so hard. I miss you so badly that it hurts. I miss you terribly. I know I should've been here a lot sooner, but...I...I just couldn't make myself...come here. I know that sounds terrible, but...I'm here now and... Um...I...I have a cat now. You'd like him. You've always loved cats... You're probably rolling in your...you're probably shocked that I would ever willingly become a cat owner...shocked me too but... Cat's great he…he doesn't have a name yet. I just call him cat. He doesn't seem to mind though. I've tried to think up all kinds of names to call him but nothing seems right to me so I just call him cat. He's an orange tabby. Oh I moved. I couldn't stay in the house. I just couldn't. I hope you don't mind. I had to move. I'm living at the Blackstone Hotel now. I know that probably sounds...weird, but I actually like the place a lot. I just quit my job...now before you start worrying I have another job, a very important one. One you'll never believe…I still don't totally believe it myself... I...I'm getting tomorrow's newspaper...a day early. Sounds crazy, huh Michael? Crazy but true… It's the most amazing thing. I admit I still don't know how I feel about the thing but...well, I get it. I don't think I have a choice in the matter. I'm getting this paper, but I don't know why… I spend all my time righting wrongs and helping people. I love it... I miss you so much. I have so many things to say to you, so many things I should've said to you when you were with me..." 

Gary stood nearby watching Lindsey and listening to her talking to her husband. He decided he should give her some privacy so he backed off and looked out over the cemetery. He saw a woman approaching another grave marker...HIS grave marker. 

"Marissa," Gary said without thinking. 

He missed her terribly. Should he go over to her or...not? He couldn't decide. He wanted to see her so badly, but was that the right thing to do in this situation? He was here for Lindsey should he visit Marissa? Would that be allowable? 

He started slowly walking towards her. He just had to see her...

 

* * * *

 

Lindsey jumped startled when the cat jumped up on her husband's gravestone. She said, "Well hello there. Michael, this is Cat. He must've decided to visit you too." 

She placed the bouquet of roses against his grave then stared at Michael's grave marker longer. 

The cat meowed catching her attention so she looked up. The cat was now intently focused on something off to her right. Suddenly he jumped off of the grave marker and took off running. Lindsey yelled, "Hey Cat what...?" 

She started walking after the cat then froze in shock when she saw the cat run up to some woman. She couldn't believe it when the cat allowed the woman to pick him up and hold him. She hesitantly approached the woman who stood in front of another gravestone. She was smiling and rubbing the cat's head whispering to him. Lindsey went to speak to her but stopped. 

Marissa said, "Hello, may I help you?" 

"What?" 

"May I help you?" 

As the woman turned to Lindsey she realized the woman was blind. Lindsey disregarded that and continued, "Do...do...? Is the cat yours?" 

"Oh heavens no." 

Lindsey still couldn't believe how accepting the cat was of this woman so she said, "But he... You picked him up." 

"We're old friends. The cat and I, that is." 

"I didn't know this cat had any friends." 

"He used to stay with a friend of mine." 

"Where's your friend now?" 

"Right here." 

Lindsey looked at the grave stone then said, "Gary..." 

"Hobson. Yes."

"When did he die?" 

Lindsey felt terrible when she noticed immediately after posing the question the date of death on the grave marker. She quickly apologized to the woman for her error, "Oh I'm sorry. Last week...I didn't realize." 

"Oh that's alright." 

"What was he like?" 

"He was..." 

Marissa inhaled sharply when she felt a familiar presence approach and stop slightly behind her. She felt warmth and tenderness envelope her then said, "Gary..." 

The cat rowled then Marissa sat him down. He jumped up on Gary's grave marker watching. Marissa looked directly at Lindsey with her unseeing eyes then muttered, "So you're the one." 

"What?" 

"You've been given a very special gift, a gift that is a huge responsibility." 

"What...what do you mean?" 

"You've been chosen. You're very special." 

"I don't know what you're referring to." 

Marissa laughed gently then said, "You sound just like him, you know?" 

"Just like who?" 

"In time you'll get the answers you seek. For now just take things one day at a time and do the best you can." 

Lindsey suddenly remembered she had something to stop at noon. She looked at her watch then said, "Oh my God! I have to go!" 

"Be careful." 

"What's your name?" 

"Marissa." 

"Marissa? That name sounds familiar... I'm sorry I’d like to talk to you some more..." 

"Sure." 

"But I have to go." 

"I understand." 

Lindsey started leaving when Marissa called out, "Lindsey, be careful and don't worry. The paper will be very good to you." 

"Thanks!" 

Lindsey was in such a hurry that it didn't register in her mind what Marissa had said to her as she left...until much later… 

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile... 

Gary placed his hands gently on Marissa's shoulders. She smiled warmly asking, "Shouldn't you be with her?" 

Gary didn't know what to say to that. He was dumbfounded. Did Marissa know he was there? Wasn't that impossible? 

Gary said more to himself, "Are you talking to me?" 

"Who else would I be talking to Gary?" 

"You...you can hear me?" 

"Yes." 

"But how I'm..." 

"Dead? Your body is dead but your spirit lives on. I had a feeling you'd be keeping an eye on her." 

"I need to be here but how...?" 

"Lucius Snow. He received the paper and his spirit watched over you. He protected you all of those years. He was there for you when you needed him. I suspected you’d also remain here to help Lindsey and guide her. I miss you so much, Gary." 

"I miss you too Marissa, but I..." 

"I know... I told you the paper is a very powerful thing. It brought you back. I had the strangest feeling that you weren't really gone just on a higher plane of existence. I know that sounds strange..." 

"This all sounds strange, Marissa. I saw you over here and I...I just couldn't stay away." 

"The cat came to me." 

"And I followed." 

"So how's she holding up?" 

"Pretty good actually. She lost her husband and has been trying to accept his death. She was just visiting him." 

"She followed the cat to me, didn't she?" 

"Yes." 

"She seems a lot like you." 

"She is. It's very strange. This whole...situation is strange." 

"Yeah, I bet it is. Are you upset that you haven't been sent directly to heaven?" 

"No. I know I'll go when the time is right. I always had a strange feeling that when I...I'd simply move on to a higher plane. In a way Lucius prepared me for that also." 

"It's so weird talking with you like this, Gary." 

"I know. It's happening to me and even I can't understand it." 

"You know she'll probably return here..." 

"Actually I'm counting on it. So much has been revealed to her but none of it will really click until she’s ready for it." 

"She left in an awful hurry." 

"She has to save a boy from choking." 

"I think I like her." 

"You've only spoken with her a few minutes Marissa, how...never mind. I won't even ask. You have that sixth sense about you. I never understood it and I'm not going to try to analyze it now." 

Marissa laughed gently then said, "It's so good to hear your voice again, Gary." 

"I thought you and Emmett were going to..." 

"Hickory. How on earth...?" 

"I've been around." 

"We had planned on leaving already." 

"So why are you still here?" 

"I...I had to find out if my guess was correct." 

"What?" 

"I remembered about how Lucius Snow always was around when you got the paper and suspected you were still around. I had to find out if I was right." 

"How did you know I'd be here?" 

"I didn't, but as soon as the cat approached me I knew that I was right." 

They talked for a while longer then Gary told Marissa he had to go, but he'd be around. She smiled telling him she knows he'll be around.

 

* * * *

Later that evening... 

Lindsey returned home literally collapsing on her couch. What a long day she had had. She had saved so many people. It still amazed her how many people she had to help today. The paper had kept her very busy. All she wanted to do now was sleep. She closed her eyes and jerked to full alertness as the cat jumped up on her meowing. She began petting him then commented, "Well, how have you been Cat? I haven't seen you since this morning..." 

As soon as she said that it all clicked. She remembered the blind lady named Marissa picking up the cat and telling her of her friend, of how he owned the cat before he died. He had just passed away last week, which meant that the cat had been his pet…until last week, "Oh my God." 

She jumped to her feet quickly throwing on her coat. She rushed out of her room and to the cemetery. She quickly found the grave of the person who had previously owned her cat and softly uttered his name, "Gary Hobson." 

She touched the marker where his name was carved into the stone and was suddenly enveloped in the strangest feelings. She knew that name...but how? 

She kneeled down in front of the grave marker of Gary Hobson and just stared at it in awe unable to turn away. She was captivated by the name chiseled into the cool stone. How did she know it, and why did it seem so important that she remember just who this person was? 

"Rowl." 

The cat jumped up on the small ledge making up the base of the headstone. He rubbed against the grave marker and began to purr prompting Lindsey to ask, "He really was your former owner wasn't he? You miss him, don't you?" 

"Meow," was the cat's only reply. Then he looked up at her focusing on her left side where, unbeknowest to her stood the spirit of Gary Hobson. 

Gary smiled at the cat then said, "I knew you'd like her, Cat. You just had to give her a chance. Remember she's new to this whole thing so don't be too hard on her." 

The cat meowed in response to Gary's comment. He laughed gently then said, "Yes, I'll be with you too." 

Lindsey suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with the woman. Before she had rushed off the woman had told her to... She had told her not to worry about the paper and that the paper would be good to her. How could anyone, other than Alex, know about the paper? It was impossible, but the woman named Marissa had known. She had told her the paper would be good to her and before that the woman had also mentioned that Lindsey was the one telling her all her unanswered questions would eventually be solved. 

Lindsey had the oddest feeling that the woman and her friend had some how been tied to the mysterious paper she now seemed to own. She had wondered before if the cat came with the newspaper and if the cat did that would mean... She could be visiting the grave of someone who had know about her paper but...could that even be possible? Lindsey didn’t want to believe that; it was just too much to comprehend at once so she shrugged it off, for the time being, then looked at the grave marker of one Gary Hobson until the sun was down too far to even be able to read the letters clearly anymore.

 

* * * *

Gary looked at the cat and the cat looked at him before he said, "She'll do just fine Cat, and together you and I will help her. Come on let's go for a walk and give her some time alone." 

"Meow." 

With that said the spirit of Gary Hobson walked towards the gates of the cemetery and the cat jumped up trailing after him. 

Lindsey looked up watching the cat heading towards the gate then she glanced at the grave marker again. When she looked back up where her cat should've been he was gone. She knew that there was no way the cat could've disappeared that quickly. She felt just a little bit leery about that... 

...And on the other side of the cemetery gates a man and a cat were walking side by side into the sunset enjoying each other’s company and chatting amiably with each other.

 

** The End **


End file.
